Prove Me Wrong
by Isabella120
Summary: Draco accuses Hermione of being a nerd, bookworm, afraid to fly, ugly, lacking any fashion sense, unsocial, and fat. Hermione refuses to believe that and is determined to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: To an past readers of mine, sorry it's been quite awhile since I wrote or posted anything on here. Senior year, college stuff, etc. has kept me quite busy. This chapter is really short, next will be longer, promise. **

Chapter one: Prove Me Wrong

It was early October, just a few weeks into the final year at Hogwarts that it happened. After the war, the ministry was restructured and Hogwarts was restored to its former glory. Among the first of the ministry's many new mandates was one requiring everyone had to redo their year. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were among those who returned for their "eighth" year. For the first month, everything went as smoothly as it possibly could, although nothing could quite erase the memories of the many losses that they'd suffered here within these very castle walls. It was the end of the first week in October that everything changed.

It started out just like any other Friday of the term. Hermione was just heading down to breakfast, skimming through her potions essay checking it over a final time. Satisfied, she paused to stuff it inside her purple beaded bag and then rounded the corner. She stopped so short she almost fell over. She gaped at the sight before her and wondered if she was hallucinating from lack of sleep. There stood her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, passionately snogging one Lavender Brown. Her eye sight seemed to be fine, so she figured it had to be some mistake. She stood there waiting for him to shove Lavender off, and give her a hard time for jumping him but a minute passed, and then another and nothing happened. She couldn't believe this was happening, but there he stood still snogging Lavender. She couldn't watch it another minute. She emerged from the corner and walked right past them purposely bumping into his shoulder and continuing on without bothering to listen to his excuses.

He followed her into the Great Hall still declaring Lavender had jumped him, it had only lasted a minute, I was just about to shove her off, I love you, please don't, it's not what you think. He'd gotten quite an audience from all his declarations all watching nosily. Lavender chased after Ron and upon hearing what he said burst out into tears and ran off. Hermione ignored him completely as she made her way to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast.

"Please, Mione, it's not what you think," he insisted another time.

That was it, she whirled around to face him, rising an eyebrow in the process, "oh really? Then what is it?"

Ron stuttered and stumbled over stupid excuses for a minute.

"Thought so," she said archly without even really listening to his excuses, "we're over." She said closing the conversation, turning her back to him and taking her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Harry, Ginny," she greeted with fake cheeriness.

Without really waiting for their confused "good morning's" she opened her thick leather planner and proceeded to jot down things as she ate, completely ignoring Ron who was still mumbling excuses and begging her to take him back. As soon as she was finished, she shoved it back into her bag and left. Ronald followed her grabbing her arm as she tried to leave. She turned to him, glaring fiercely.

"Get your hands off of me," she whispered furiously.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead. Instead it was just enough to make him let go and stop bothering her. She didn't spare him a glance but instead walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons for Potions. Of course today was her lucky day, and she was not able to get to potions without first being accosted by no other than the Prince of Slytherin himself.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Granger," he smirked pushing off the wall where he'd been leaning conversing with Blaise Zabini.

Hermione ignored him and continued to walk past them.

"Why the long face? Was it that surprising Weasel was cheating on you? If anything I am surprised he didn't cheat on you earlier," he taunted.

Malfoy had been kept out of Askaban like his mother, because Narcissa had saved Harry. Lucius had been sentenced to Askaban for a year and then house arrest for the next four. Hermione figured he'd bribed the jury. Narcissa's conversion seemed to be sincere. She had played quite an active part in helping restore the ministry and Hogwarts and St. Mungos. She donated large sums of money from the Malfoy vaults for the restoration and personally oversaw how the money was spent. Draco, on the other hand, outwardly seemed to be the same spoiled rich boy they'd always known. Behind his nonchalant face and cold eyes there was something different about him. The war had changed him, regardless of whether or not he showed it.

"Shove off Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"I mean what is there for him to tempt him to stay with you anyway? You're a nerd, bookworm, afraid to fly, ugly, lacking any fashion sense, unsocial, and fat. I wouldn't date you in a million years." He continued taking her comment as encouragement.

That was it. She whirled around to face him. She'd lost all her patience dealing with Ron earlier. "I am not," she replied defensively.

He sauntered forward until he was a foot away, and arched his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Really," Hermione retorted firmly.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Okay prove it, prove me wrong."

"Oh believe me, Malfoy," she whispered furiously, "I will," and marched past him into Potions as Slughorn appeared at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing reviewers: voldyismyfather, HorcruxesandHallows, CheshireCat23, Kamai6, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, Highland Bride, , CherriLuvsMusic, beautifly92, SasoLOVE111, & oneandonlyvampirefairy**

**And thank you to those who put me on story/author alert: fallfromreality, MoRaine25, deadkittiekat, lilmissX, LikeAMillionLittleStars, crissangel believe, Blondeinblack1, anouchkamissdodo, SlytherinPrincessxXx, xodreamerskyes, seeingdarkness, Chabela, hwangsteer, crazyreaderduh, rinanina101, BlondieBubbles, & NightWorldLover0987**

**Please review!**

Chapter Two: Oh really I am not good enough for you?

The day past all too slowly for Hermione, it was it just wouldn't end. She ignored Ron the entire day, and just acted like nothing was wrong. By the end of the last class, she couldn't take it anymore. She rushed into the Library. She walked quickly past the rows of bookshelves inhaling the calming, familiar sent of books. She paused in front of the section she'd never dared to enter before. Working up her courage before the place was filled with giggling girls; she stepped into the aisle and started piling books and magazines into her arms.

Madame Prince lifted her eyebrows at her selection but said nothing. She hastily put them into her bag as Lavender came around the corner and walked out. She took every secret passage way she knew off in order to avoid confrontations and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She didn't know how much more she could take. She kicked off her Mary Jane's and sat on the bed.

She was still in shock. Numb from the revelation. She'd subconsciously known Ron had been losing interest as of late, but she never suspected this. How dare he cheat on her? In the privacy of the empty dorm, she finally let herself break down. Footsteps were heard outside the door. She quickly cast a nonverbal silencing spell and pulled the curtains closed. She didn't want to talk to anyone, or have anyone see her like this. Soon enough the door swung open and Lavender's nail on chalk board voice was heard going on excitedly to Parvati Patil.

"…I mean I was like hurt at first by what he said to her in the Great Hall, but I mean he came up to me like after class. He told me, she'd be less mad at him if he at least tried to defend himself. He's so into me. We're going to go public now. I am so excited. I finally get my Won-Won back. Oh Parv, did you hear what Malfoy told her? Hermione Granger, I mean right before advance potions?"

"No," Parvati replied finally able to get a word in, "Lavender…"

"Well I heard it from Romilda Vane, who heard it from Cho Chang who heard Pansy Parkinson talking about it with Daphne Greengrass. Apparently Malfoy gave her a hard time about Won-Won cheating on her. He told her she was a nerd, bookworm, afraid to fly, ugly, lacking any fashion sense, unsocial, and fat. Oh and my personal favorite part, that he wouldn't date her in a million years. Can you believe it? This has been the absolute bestest day ever!" Lavender squealed, pausing for a breath of air.

"Fat?" Parvati said confused, "where would he get that? She's not…"

"Well, I mean I guess she's about average weight but losing a pound or two wouldn't hurt her. Merlin, she's so out of shape. It's probably because all she does all day is read, read, read, and read. How droll is that? No wonder Won-Won likes me," Lavender sighed contentedly.

"I think she's fine. Malfoy had no right to say all that…" Parvati began.

"Well of course he did, it's true," Lavender interrupted.

"Maybe some of it, but…" Parvati continued.

"Oh c'mon Parvati, enough of this, I need you to help me get ready for my date!" Lavender insisted bored of a conversation that didn't involve her and her Won-Won.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat on her bed clenching her fists becoming angrier and angrier at Lavender. A few hot angry salt water droplets fell from her eyes and then they were gone. Her previous sadness was replaced with anger and determination. She'd show Malfoy, Ron, and Lavender. She'd show everybody. She pulled the books and magazines out of her purple beaded bag. She took a deep breath and flipped to the first page. How hard could this be?

Her alarm woke her up at five o' clock in the morning. She groaned and pushed the books and magazines to the side. After five minutes she managed to pull herself from her comfortable bed. She shoved the books and magazines under her pillow to avoid unwanted questions from her fellow roommates and got dressed in some muggle clothes she had in the bottom of her trunk. She stood at the edge of the lake and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She could do this, she thought, putting on her I-pod that she'd charmed to work at Hogwarts.

After the first lap around the lake she sunk to sandy ground. Lavender was right, she was out of shape. All Lavender and Malfoy's remarks came back to her tauntingly. She pulled herself to her feet, she was out of shape, she was all those other things, but she was going to change that. Exhausted she made her way back to the dormitories rushing into the shower before anyone asked why she looked like a mess. She'd been out running longer than she had planned. There was no time to try to tame her hair. She sighed and braided it quickly. One thing at a time, she decided, and headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

She seated herself across from Harry and Ginny, happy Ron and Lavender where no where to be seen. She was starving from all the running. There were loads of pastries and donuts littering the table, her absolute favorite. Noticing Parvati only took different types of fruits, eggs, and bacon, she reluctantly followed suit. Harry and Ginny's concerned looks only increased as she greeted them in a happy unaffected manner. All she really wanted to do was avoid all conversation, but unsocial was on the list. She might as well get it over with.

"Are you okay?" Ginny inquired concerned as Lavender and Ron, who had just walked in the Great Hall holding hands, sat themselves down.

Hermione flashed her a fake smile, "of course I am," she lied, "why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged and took another bite of corned beef hash.

Ron and Lavender seemed surprised as she finished up the last bit of grapefruit and cheerily said goodbye to confused Harry and Ginny. Even Draco Malfoy couldn't help but be surprised by the swing in her step as she exited the hall. It was the first trip to Hogsmead of the year. Before, she'd been dreading it, now she was looking forward to it. She glanced through the list of things she'd compiled. This could be pretty costly, she frowned. It would be worth it just for the look on Malfoy, Lavender, and Ron's face. She wasn't good enough for Ron? Well he was going to regret that. She was going to be too good for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing reviewers: SasoLOVE111, livvie333, SlytherinPrincessxXx, beautifly92, Regan-from Shakespeare, CheshireCat23, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, ariah23, CherriLuvsMusic, seriana14, nikkyherms, Nuisha, Kamai6, Highland Bride, rinanina101, and oneandonlyvampirefairy**

**To those who put me on author/ story alert: Sushirox5678, katertot84, itoldyouso2718, xiao7chi, twilightlvr13.1995, invisible to u, claire-elaine, .Whimsy, and Orange-Coyote**

**Please review!**

Chapter Three: Proving Them Wrong

After being jabbed by Flitch a few times, she was allowed to climb into one of the carriages. She grabbed Parvati, Padma, and Luna as they passed through and insisted they ride with her. She waved to Ginny, who dragged Harry into the carriage as well. Now full, it moved forward leaving Lav-Lav and Won-Won behind. Luna didn't say much but instead choose to read the latest edition of the "quibbler" upside down. Harry and Ginny mostly talked to themselves about where they wanted to go out to eat, so Hermione tried to keep up with the Patil twins who sat on either side of her.

As they reached Hogsmead, Ginny pulled her aside, "Look, we can hang out with you instead of going on our date. It must be hard for you…"  
Hermione interrupted her before she could mention her jerk of a brother's name, "No, absolutely not. Have a great time with Harry. Next time, we'll go as a group." She declared happily. "Really, don't worry about me, I am going with Luna and the Patils," she added upon seeing the disbelieving look on Ginny's face

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking like she was torn between being a good friend and having fun on the long awaited date with Harry.

"Absolutely," Hermione returned cheerily, banishing all of Ginny's doubts.

"Alright, meet up with you later, or see you a dinner?" Ginny relented.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, and watched as Ginny made her way back to Harry. She walked in the directions the Patils had gone until they were out of sight. Turning into an abandoned alley, she apparated to Diagon Alley.

She doubted anyone else had thoroughly read the _Handbook of Rules for Eighth Year Students_ by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Argus Filch. Perhaps had it been labeled: _Handbook of Privileges and Rules for Eighth Year Students_, they might have bothered to read it. As Eighth Year students, technically they could apparate anywhere, anytime as long as they had their apparition license, were checked by Filch on the way in and out, and finally had McGonagall or another teacher's permission if not on a Hogsmead outing. Diagon Alley offered the advantage to get everything done without being interrupted or asked a million questions by people she would rather avoid. There was a new shop in Diagon Alley that seemed promising called: Threads, which all the girls had been talking about. So that's where she started.

Five minutes in, her confidence was starting to ebb. Was it orange that looked good with purple or black that looked good with white? Maybe she couldn't do this. Maybe she needed to get one of the Patils or Ginny to help her. A voice pulled her out of her negative thoughts.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" a girl about twenty-five, whose origins strongly hinted veela.

Hermione's head shot up, "uh yes, I am."

"How is it that the brain behind Voldamort's downfall doesn't know that orange and purple absolutely never go together?" she wondered dubiously.

Hermione blushed, "well, I guess I never had much time to think about such things much."

The girl glanced around the nearly empty store, "We're pretty slow today, want some help?"

Hermione stopped fingering a periwinkle robe and glanced up, "uh, yeah, that would be…great."

"What size are you?" the girl inquired.

She told her exact measurements from Madam Malkin's. The girl frowned, looked her over twice and disappeared.

"Try this on," she instructed, handing her a basic black robe four sizes too small.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest it was too small, but the girl cut her off before she could speak, "Try it on. Just trust me."

Hermione closed her half open mouth and decided for once to just go along with someone who knew what she was talking about. She stared at herself in the mirror dubiously. They fit. They hugged her curves more than she'd prefer, but they fit.

"See, what did I tell you?" the girl said from behind her, "Now, that is how robes are supposed to fit."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but she cut her off again, "No, you don't look like a slut, you look normal. Mmm…let's see. We definitely need to introduce you to footwear other than those _Mary Janes_," the girl went on wrinkling her nose at the word.

"Thanks…" Hermione returned and paused.

"Ella," the girl finished for her, piling things into her arms.

Within ten minutes, Hermione was certain Ella had never had a younger sister to play dress up with. However, she couldn't complain. Her advice had been invaluable. She'd stopped protesting at the third outfit.

"Now this white shirt can go with this skirt, and this skirt, and those pants…no never tie your ties like that always make them loose informal, looking…I know those heels look terrifyingly high, just cast a non-trip spell on them…" Ella instructed.

"Ella, I think you need to write a book," Hermione insisted after Ella had pronounced her new wardrobe sufficient.

She quirked a smile, "one step ahead of you sister, I am almost done with my first. Now let's see, you just need one more thing."

Hermione, who had been overjoyed at finding she was done, frowned. "What else could I possibly need Ella?" she inquired.

"A dress for the International In Memoriam and Victory Dance that's been held at Hogwarts, didn't you hear about it? They just announced it today," Ella returned and without waiting for an answer dove into the backroom with a determined look on her face. She returned five minutes later with a gorgeous white number.

"Try this on," she said determined.

It was gorgeous. It was knee length, with a corset like top and a loose flowing skirt. The straps were thin and rested on the edge of her shoulder looking sophisticated instead of slutty. For the first time since the Yule Ball and the Wedding, she felt truly beautiful. All she needed now was to fix her hair. Ella eyed her triumphantly and ushered her to the check out after insisting on her changing into one of her new robes immediately. She stuffed her many bags into her purple beaded bag, and was off. I'm Charmed Salon was next on the list. The plump thirty year old woman took one look at her hair and called out to her assistant.

"Merlin, Greta, come here immediately. Transfer all the rest of my appointments today to you and Samantha, and book me for the next three hours at least." She called, and ushered her to a seat.

She pulled a strand out and sighed, "Merlin," again. Three hours, an instruction on how to maintain her hair and do her make up, and several Galleons later she was off.

Hermione paused in front of her final destination, still awestruck with the reflection in the window. She ran her fingers through her newly tamed hair. It hadn't been this silky, soft, and manageably curly since the Yule Ball. Getting back to the task at hand, she took a deep breath and entered another place she'd previously always avoided. She made her way through the aisles of broomsticks. She'd done a little research beforehand, but clearly she was still broom illiterate.

"Need some help there," a blond haired man of about twenty inquired, leaning up against the counter casually.

"Uh yeah, you see I am looking for a broom, uh for my boyfriend for his birthday present," she replied hurriedly not willing to admit it was for herself and she had no idea what she was doing.

He smiled amused at her, "so anything in particular you want?"

"Uh something safe, because I worry about him, something fast for his quidditch but something a beginner could learn on but continue to use," she returned.

The man smiled further and led her to a broom, "If you're looking for a broom suitable for a female who want to learn and continue to use that's safe and reliable, this would be it," he said with a knowing look.

"What, how?" Hermione stuttered with a blush.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe how many girls come in here use that excuse, the only ones I believe are the ones that come back and buy another of the same broom as an excuse to flirt with the assistants," the guy laughed, "should I wrap it up for you?"

Hermione blushed; "uh sure," she returned and bolted out of the store as soon as she got the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing reviewers: SasoLOVE111, Regan-from Shakespeare, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, CherriLuvsMusic, oneandonlyvampirefairy, ariah23, beautifly92, Highland Bride, Nuisha, bluesheepy, CheshireCat23, 6136, Voldie's Fav Death Eater, livvie333, HorcruxesandHallows, Kamai6, voldyismyfather**

**Thanks also to those who put me on author/story alert: VerucaVuitton, clairerichardson711, branwen-s, Voldie's Fav Death Eater, KittyRin, Charlie Alice, Heather3, benni9199, invisiblelace, chocomonkey1018, Mandadancer94, whenshesmiles14, Nikki2202, Blood Angel-Dramione Lover, corapwnz**

**Seeing as I am no longer sick and in my senior year of highschool…graduating in just a few months, trying to get a job so I can go to England, a teacher assistant for Irish Step, working on my 30****th**** album on song lyrics, trying to finish one of my novels for a contest... updates are going to be less frequent then they were.**

Chapter Four: Not good enough for you, how about now?

Hermione apparated back in front of the gates and after spending fifteen minutes convincing Filch she was in fact Hermione Jean Granger, she made her way to her dorm quickly. Thankfully she was one of the last people back and most everyone was at dinner. She pulled her purchases from her purple beaded bag and spelled them into her trunk and wardrobe. Normally, she preferred to do things the muggle way but she'd barely had breakfast and now was starving. She stashed her broom back in the back of her closet, and retrieved a wooden box from her trunk. She paused for a minute and then opened it. It was her mother's jewelry box. Monica Welkins had died from Cancer in Australia during the war. Mr. Granger after she restored his memory had given it to her among other things. He didn't want any reminders of the late Mrs. Granger, including the exact replica of her—Hermione, at least now.

Hermione wiped away a stray tear and pulled a few family heirlooms from the box. The pureblood girls always wore their family's crest and heirlooms. Muggle or not she could always wear a few of hers. It would remind her of where she came from, who she was so though all these changes she wouldn't lose herself.

She glanced in the looking glass one last time before she left. Her hair was tamed into curly ringlets cascading down a little further than her shoulders. Her face was done up with a little make up, just enough to enhance her features. Her black robes fit perfectly hugging her curves just the right amount. Her tie was done loosely just enough to look causal but not unprofessional. Her skirt was short enough it couldn't be called a "granny" skirt, but long enough she couldn't be called slutty. Her white shirt was tighter and lower cut than she usually wore, but again by no means slutty. Her mother's jewelry complimented her outfit nicely. She'd cast several non-trip and stabilizing spells on her black heels before putting them on. With one last look of approval, she headed for the great hall.

The halls were vacant and the roar coming from the great hall was thunderous. She was going to have the big audience. Her stomach tied itself in knots, and she suspected it had to do with something other than just being hungry. She paused outside, nervous. She'd never been one to make a scene. She avoided them at all costs. Her obsession with not being the center of attention was probably the reason she'd been able to tear Harry and Ron away from as many potential fight with Malfoy as she had. The thought of Ron and Malfoy led to Lavender and got her mad. So what if she was the center of attention? Wasn't that the point to show she was capable of being different than what people thought she was? Didn't she _want _to shove it in not only their faces but everyone else's they were wrong about her? With renewed energy she thrust her shoulders back, and held her head high as she entered the great hall.

The thunderous hall went silent. Every eye was on her as she walked to the front of the room. The silence was soon replaced with hushed whispers. Hermione swore she heard someone ask if she was a transfer student. She smiled to herself and gave a half laugh. Ron spit his pumpkin juice all over Lavender as she sat down at her usual spot with a "Hi Harry, Ginny, how was your date?"

"Her-her-her-mione," He spluttered oblivious to Lavenders screams at being sprayed, "is that _you_?"

Hermione piled potatoes and ham and veggies on her plate as if she was uninterested and like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening. "Well of course it's me, who else would I be?" she shrugged and then went back to completely ignoring his existence.

Harry, Ginny, and a lot of the hall we're still staring at her with their mouths wide open.

"Uh it was great," Ginny answered belatedly.

"What happened to you? You look…great," Harry dubiously inquired, and then quickly glanced at Ginny to see if he'd said something wrong.

"You do," Ginny said dismissing any of Harry's worries, "Oh my gosh, is that outfit from threads?"

"Yeah Ella picked it out for me," Hermione shrugged, and took a bite of green beans.

"Ella? You're on close terms with the owner of threads?" Lavender said so shocked she forgot she never paid any attention to the likes of Hermione Granger.

"Of course, she gave me half off my entire purchase," she said nonchalantly, knowing very well she was completely ticking Lav-Lav off with her response.

"But that's in Diagon Alley," Ginny frowned.

"How the heck did you get to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows.

"I apparated," Hermione replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone gave her blank looks.

"Didn't anyone read the _Handbook of Rules for Eighth Year Students_ by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Argus Filch?" she asked exasperatedly.

She was greeted with silence, "read it," she said dismissively, with a wave of her hand.

"Your bracelet is so pretty, where did you get it?" Parvati asked changing the subject, grasping her wrist so she could get a better look at it.

"My dad gave it to me. It's been in the family for ages," Hermione replied, "in the muggle world it's worth a ton," she added with a look on Lavender's face.

"Wow," Parvati replied, "never knew muggle's had priceless heirlooms as well."

Ron still hadn't spoken again but he hadn't eaten a single thing. He just sat there dumbly staring at her. Lavender was successfully jealous, ticked off, and starting to feel insecure around her. Parvati and Ginny were more talkative now that they had something to talk about. Harry was shocked into silence for the rest of the meal. She was getting jealous looks from every girl in the room and several interested looks from the guys. She passed on dessert rising to her feet.

"You're not staying for dessert?" Harry queried, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Nope," she replied cheerily, and flashed a smile.

She turned on her heel quickly and silenced the hall again as she strode over confidently to the Slytherin table. She stopped behind Malfoy. She knew he was aware of her presence but didn't turn around to watch her approach him, so incredibly typical of him. Unfazed she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Still ugly now, Malfoy?"

With that, she straightened up, and left without giving him a chance to respond. She walked through the hushed whispering hall with a smirk plastered on her face. Had she looked back, she would've seen Draco smile amused. She smiled at the vacant hall, victory! Only half satisfied, her mind was already buzzing with her next task at hand… conquering her fear of flying.


	5. Chapter 5

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: First off I apologize it has been so long since my last update, don't hate me! It's been absolutely crazy lately…I'll try and be better, promise! Here's a **_**slightly**_** longer chapter to make up for it.**

**Thank you to my freakin fantastic reviewers: CherriLuvsMusic, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, smallsizebigheart, Highland Bride, SasoLOVE111, beautifly92, baileymay09, Nuisha, CheshireCat23, Regan-from Shakespeare, Blood Angel-Dramione Lover, LollipopLinda, Voldie's Fav Death Eater, Nonsensical-Muse, Kamai6, maaaee, and** **happygoluckyfull**

**To those who put me on story/author alert this chapter: BlkMagesbarbie, redshadow17, tennismuch33, kk1999, racethom, adalis, AlphabetSoupBrah, asian book worm, Ninna616, hpluver4lifetime, darbythomas, Krystal-hanyou, o0-NatashaBC-0o, TheSandGirl, ninjawaffles96, DeathxwithxKisses, bzsilver, Diddle10, Monstaa, Nala Moon, Poliahu2496, Ash121391, Spintherin, Nonsensical-Muse, Varsity-Gurl, veryvi24, RosemarieBelikov, Amyytje, Ria82, rose-girl35, mary-loki, iamsoawesome, antigrapevine, Kallisti's Avengeance, and Gakuenalice527**

**Chapter 5 Flying Failure**

Ginny and Parvati insisted on seeing the rest of her wardrobe and talking about girl stuff until curfew. Hermione feigned tiredness as it grew late. Ginny returned to her dorm and Parvati went to bed. Lavender glared openly at her before climbing into her four posters and slamming the curtains closed. Hermione smiled triumphantly and pretended to sleep until she was sure her roommates were all asleep. She pulled a three quarter sleeve white tee and pair of jeans on. She recovered her broom and stole out of the dorms. The common room was thankfully empty, and she was able to get to the grounds without running into anyone.

She stood by the lake and stared at her broom trying to remember everything Madam Hooch had said in their first flying lesson eight years ago. It took at least three tries to get on the broom without falling off. She sat there hovering a foot off the ground nervously peering over the edge every so often as she tried to keep her balance. _These things really should have seats like bicycles_, she thought, _it would be a whole lot safer_. Her death grip moved hesitantly to the front of the broom as she moved it to go up another foot.

Her legs dangled helplessly three feet off the ground five minutes later. She closed her eyes and moved it upward again. She glanced four feet down, _maybe this wasn't so bad_, she thought. More confident she moved upward applying more pressure than she had originally planned. The broomstick shot upwards quickly. In her attempts to stay on the broom it was about a hundred feet up before she was able to stop it. _Don't look down. Don't look down. You're doing fine, just don't look down_, she repeated over and over in her head.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and glanced around. The moon was shining illuminating Hogwarts with an ethereal glow. She smiled; _maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Now how do I get down_?Her eyes widened; _Merlin, I don't know how to get down! I am a hundred feet from the ground on a flimsy broomstick and I don't know how to get down!_ She gripped the broomstick tighter, mentally freaking out. She couldn't help it, of course she looked down. Everything was so _small_, she was so _high up_. Her courage faded quickly. She was so alarmed by the sight of the ground she lost her balance on the broom. The broom jerked sideways. She grasped it with one hand holding on for dear life. She reached and grasped the broomstick with her other hand but by doing so she jerked the broom upwards. Her hands slipped.

She was falling, falling, falling. She let out a shrill shriek. _If I don't die_, she thought morbidly as she fell, _I am going to kill Draco Malfoy_.

There was a _thud_ as she made contact with something other than air. She didn't feel anything. _Maybe I am in so much pain, I am numb. How am I not dead already? _She cracked an eye open, _I am not dead_.

"God Granger, do I need to add accident prone or clearly-has-a-death-wish to the list?" someone snarled with a hint of sarcasm. She opened both eyes to see the devil himself grasping her tightly with one arm and his broom with another.

"Malfoy?" she said dubiously.

"And they say you're the smart one," he mumbled under his breath maneuvering the broom downwards skillfully despite the storm. She hadn't been realized it was storming until then. She had been too focused on trying to fly a broom, she guessed.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, ignoring the comment.

"What does it look like I am doing, having tea? I am saving your sorry ass, seeing as you saw it fit to try to fly a broom at two o' clock in the morning, during the _middle_ of a storm, without knowing how to get _down_," he snapped, his words dripping with sarcasm like the rain dripping from his blond hair. "Oh, and you're welcome by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"I didn't need your help," she retorted, riled up by his latest statement, as she got off his broom.

"Sure you didn't," he said dubiously, summoning her broom.

"Next time, find somebody to teach you. I don't make a habit of saving bookworms during night rounds. Now get back to bed before I report you," he snarled, shoving her broom into her hands. With that he turned and strode back towards the castle.

"Malfoy," she called.

He stopped and turned back to her, "Granger," he retorted sarcastically.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Maybe it was just her imagination but she could've sworn he tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Granger," he stated.

"Malfoy," she returned.

"Your shirt's see through," he replied with a smirk. He quickly strode back to the castle before she could locate her wand and hex him, ignoring her frantic spluttering and exasperated: _MALFOY_.

It wasn't until she was back in bed drifting off to sleep when she realized that she wasn't dead and she hadn't killed Draco Malfoy. She chuckled, blamed it on being delirious from lack of sleep, and finally drifted off.

Her alarm woke her up three hours later. She groaned but dragged herself from bed. Running was getting easier but she was incredibly tired. She ran up to the girls dorms and collapsed into her bed fully clothed. She passed out minutes before Lav-Lav and Parvati's alarm went off, but she barely heard it. When she awoke next it was almost lunch time.

A simple white blouse unbuttoned a bit to reveal a red tank, a pair of jeans, and a gold scarf draped elegantly was enough to repeat the night before. The silence was shorter, there were no comments about her being a transfer, but there were still a lot of looks. She seated herself by Harry and Ginny and helped herself to lunch eagerly. Ron and Lavender were absent to her pleasure.

"Where were you this morning?" Harry inquired concerned etched on his face.

"In bed asleep," Hermione returned reassuringly, "I was tuckered out from the girl's night last night," she added, flashing a smile at Ginny and Parvati.

"That was so much fun," Parvati exclaimed, as soon as it was mentioned.

"I know, we have to do that again soon," Ginny gushed.

"Yeah, it was fun," Hermione said, and paused as she realized that she hadn't been lying. She really did have fun with the girls the night before.

Conversation ebbed, so she spoke again, "Do you have try outs today?"

"No," Ginny answered gloomily, with a spoonful of soup.

"Malfoy booked the pitch," Harry finished, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Malfoy.

At the mention of Malfoy, she glanced up and stared at the blond haired ferret to find he was staring back. She looked back at Harry and Ginny, "Oh that stinks."

"Guess we'll just play some exploding snap and catch up on some homework," Harry sighed.

Hermione merely nodded in response. She had homework to catch up on. She exited the common room and met up at the perfects common by the perfects bathroom. Blaise Zabini was already standing there, propping himself effortless against the wall, waiting for her. He pushed off the wall and followed behind her as she walked past him eager to get the patrolling over with and back in bed.

Blaise Zabini had been her main patrol partner since fifth year. McGonagall had thought it would promote inter-house unity by doing so. Over the years the two had become something like friends. She found it hard to believe he was in Slytherin sometimes.

"About what Draco said a couple days ago…" Blaise began breaking the silence.

Hermione dismissed the fragment with a wave of her hand. "Don't apologize for your friends; I won't apologize for mine. We're only responsible for our actions," she said, reciting one of favorite lectures from memory.

"I was going to apologize for it, I was going to say that it isn't true," he replied.

"Part of it," she allowed, "and part of it was and is."

"You look nice," he said after awhile.

She turned to him and smile, "thanks."

Twelve thirty came and found her walking back to the Gryffindor Tower with Blaise.

"Blaise," she ventured.

"Hermione," he replied, arching his eyebrow.

"You can fly, right?" she said intelligently.

He scrunched up his face, "how much sleep have you been getting? Of course, I bloody better well know how to I am on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Why?"

"Blaise," she began timidly, twisting her fingers together.

"Yes, Hermione?" he inquired amused at the sleep deprived girl.

"Can you teach me how to fly?"


	6. Chapter 6

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter Six Of Dragons and Earmuffs

**A/N: You know I only realized **_**after**_** I posted chapter five that I used feet, instead of meters. As you probably guessed, yeah I am American. It would probably be more accurate to use the metric system but I just went with units I am more familiar with unconsciously. I am surprised no one noticed. Anyway…sorry for the lack of Draco, and Ron/Lavender bashing this chapter, and no this is not a Blaise/Hermione fic. Yes, I am aware of that. **

**My new resolution is to try and update every Friday. I am going to be flying down to my college so I can register for classes this Friday, so you're getting this one early. **

**Your resolution….if you're one of the like 100 and something people who just have me on author/ story alert (due to this story) REVIEW**

**To my amazing reviewers: MLovexo, CherriLuvsMusic, eoz16, Nuisha, Amusant, beautifly92, invisible to u, Spawn of Sirius, Jeane-Granger, Kallisti's Avengeance, Diddle10, SasoLOVE111, voldyismyfather, and fallfromreality**

**To those who fav/alerted this chapter: burgundy eyes, XxLilyFlowerxX, Lrose000, Clau1223, Michell-11e, littlestbirdy, PureMudbloods (how does that make any sense?), foreverthename (from last kiss by taylor swift?), - angieee, LillyFlower94, papster168, pirateKitten11893 (interesting combo), Geekchick202, Insanity on High (interesting), Sammie Lupin, 27, oceanlover14, lesly-potter, Nrghhh, Aprilgirl (I am an april girl too), neeme88, Slam2k (odd), CitrusObsessed, PartyxPoison (interesting), My Name is Payal, Animuze, rubinelips, randomhottiexoxo, KatielynnRosee, and SecretNinja25**

Blaise had cracked up at her timid request. Told her she was crazy, but yes, and sent her off to bed like a little child even condescending to pat her on the head. She was lucky she made it to her bed before passing out. She smiled slightly at the notion of Blaise teaching her how to fly and drifted off.

Five o' clock in the morning found her up and groggily running around the lake. Dressed in another Ella approved school uniform she made her way to breakfast. Ignoring Ron and the Pumpkin juice he was offering her, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Lavender irritably vied for Ron's attention as she piled fruit, eggs, and sausage on her plate.

"What's with the coffee and no pastries?" Ron snapped as Lav-Lav started whining.

Hermione didn't even glance at him as she replied, "I am tired, need the energy, and I don't need the sugar nor the carbs."

Ron's eyebrows shot up at this, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything more on the subject.

"When are Quidditch tryouts?" she inquired turning to Harry and Ginny.

'Next Sunday, in the afternoon," Harry replied.

"I can't wait to start practicing; apparently the Slytherin team is good this year. Malfoy has apparently improved drastically, and Blaise, well, he's always been their all star player. I've seen him fly. He's good, but not as good as my Harry," Ginny said proudly rubbing Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled goofily at her and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Ginny joined in, with a roll of her eyes. The post arrived and Luna joined them reading her latest version of the Quibbler upside down. A round of: 'hi", was chorused as she approached.

"Has anyone seen my shoes? I can't seem to have misplaced them, all of them." She inquired, in her floaty voice.

Hermione replied negatively and set out for advanced potions. Zabini was leaning by the wall near the classroom waiting. Noticing he was unaccompanied by Malfoy, Hermione bee-lined to him.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Hey, so you can meet me tonight?" she inquired.

"Meet you tonight? To do what?" he said scrunching his face up in confusion.

"So you can teach me how to fly," Hermione frowned.

He laughed and messed up her hair playfully, "ha-ha good one, still milking last night's joke…I think you're losing your touch, Hermione."

She frowned at him even further, "I was perfectly serious."

Both eyebrows shot up and his laughter faded as he realized she was indeed serious.

"You want me to teach you how to fly?" he said quietly, almost tripping over the words in disbelief."

She nodded the affirmative.

"Tonight?"

She nodded again.

He sighed, "Somehow I know I am going to regret this, but alright."

"I knew I was going to regret this," Zabini mumbled into his hands as Hermione tried for the millionth time to get on the broom.

'Alright, change of plan," he said, grabbing her and hoisting her onto the broom, "you are going to get over your overall fear of flying and then I'll _attempt_ to teach you."

She held on the handle for dear life and nodded timidly. He shook his head and swung his leg over the broom in front of her.

"Hold on tight," he warned, and then kicked off.

Hermione buried her face in the back of shirt, grasping his waist tightly.

"Geez Granger, no wonder weasel, weaselette, and wonder-boy never taught you to fly," he mumbled.

"I heard that," she interjected, earning a cocky grin from the Slytherin.

"Of course you did," he muttered, "alright look up."

'No," she mumbled, burying her head in his shirt further.

"Oh my gosh, look its Victor Krum," he said quickly with enthusiasm.

"What? Where?" she queried looking up and then realized it was just a ploy to get her to look up. She was going to rebury her head in his shirt but something caught her eye. The way the moon looked reflecting in the lake. Everything looked the way it looked riding in an airplane.

"Wow," she mumbled in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded barely aware she'd let go of him in the process and was completely unfocused on the fact she was flying.

"Look at the Forbidden Forest," he instructed with a small smile, "it doesn't look so frightening and intimidating from here."

"Yeah," she replied, "it doesn't."

"That's what I love about flying. It really gets your mind off things. The view is great and there's that feeling of like absolute freedom." He confessed.

Hermione smiled.

"You feel it don't you?" he said inquisitively, as if to make sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Yeah," she finally whispered.

She glanced at herself for the first time and realized she was at ease on a broomstick several hundred feet in the air. She went to reach to make a death grip on the broom stick and stopped. _Blaise was right, flying, well it wasn't so bad_.

Blaise chuckled, "I usually am right,"

She whipped her head to look at him, "I said that aloud?"

"Yes," he nodded, "and you're right, flying isn't so bad. At least flying a broomstick, I could never get the hang of flying Dragons no matter how many times Draco tried teaching me."

"Dragons?" Hermione shrieked, "Draco tried to teach you to fly _DRAGONS_?" she spluttered, unconsciously using Draco instead of Malfoy.

Blaise uncovered his ears, "you know, sometimes I feel like I should invest in earmuffs to wear around you."

Hermione punched him in the shoulder, "prat," she mumbled.

He smirked, "yes, Draco's given me lessons on how to fly Dragons."

"Why?" Hermione inquired.

"Because otherwise I would never see him, at anything pleasant anyways… too busy training Dragons for…" he shrugged and trailed off.

"For You-Know-Who?" she inquired.

Blaise nodded solemnly, "it was his punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore. You-Know-Who thought it _appropriate _that Draco be the one to tame and train the Dragons since that's what his name means," he continued darkly with blatant dislike for the "dark lord" laced in his tone.

"Everyone thought You-Know-Who was practically sentencing him to death, sending him a sixteen year old boy to tame and train the deadliest dragons out there. Turns out, Draco's a natural and so apparently his name is rather fitting after all." Blaise smirked ending on a lighter note.

Hermione stared at Blaise unsure of what to say.

"So you ready to learn how to fly?" he inquired playfully, changing the subject.

She looked down and then back at him, "yeah, I think I am."

Fears aside and a wonderful teacher like Blaise, flying wasn't so bad. By the time they'd finished up, she'd managed to kick off herself and make it up fifty feet. Zabini walked her back to the Gryffindor Tower glancing over his shoulder for Ron and Pansy every so often. If you ever wanted to sneak out of the castle or set off several dozen dung bombs—a Ron and Pansy patrol was the time to do it. Hermione had considered making sure they never patrolled together, but seeing as she took advantage of their portals as well, she had decided against it.

"So tomorrow night?" she inquired as they neared the portrait of the fat lady.

Blaise shook his head, "Drake is patrolling with Red, probably not the best idea… especially with her feisty temper and bat bogey hex."

"As long as you're with me I can take care of Ginny, and you can take care of Malfoy, right?" she wheedled, wanting to fly as much as she could before fear kicked in.

With a look, he caved in, "fine, tomorrow night at eleven o' clock don't be late," he mumbled and walked off.

He paused just as he was about to disappear around the corner and turned to face her. 'Oh, and Granger…?"

"Yes," she prompted.

"You're seriously buying me earmuffs," he stated and disappeared before she could object.

She chuckled, "Oh I will, Zabini, I will," she vowed to herself, shaking her head and entering the common room.

**Preview of chapter 7:**

"_Are you quite done?" Hermione interrupted irritated._

"_NO," Ron bellowed, "I am not!"_

"_Well that's great, Ron, because I am," she screamed back. _

"_You're just doing this to make me jealous," Ron accused._

**Review if you want me to release it sooner than planned…yes this time I ACTUALLY have the whole next chapter already written up and part of chapter eight…yes I am seriously on a roll.**

**Seeing as a few have mentioned they found this story relatable, you should know I kind of do too. My boyfriend cheated on me, I was scared of heights when I was younger. Books and a group of guys were my best friends and really my only friends for years. They never cared what I looked like and neither did I. I seem to have the opposite problem than most people weight-wise. I struggle to gain weight and keep it on and to convince everyone I don't have some eating disorder or other. I haven't really been bullied but I've had to deal with a lot of mean girls and quite a few jerky guys. **

**I see a lot of myself in Hermione. Draco reminds me of one of my friends which I have a hate/love relationship with. Theodore (you'll see him next chapter) reminds me of my first best friend/crush. Lavender is a combination of all the mean girls I've known. Parvati at times is the girl who went a long with the mean girls because she lacked the guts to be friends with me. Finally Ginny, Blaise, and Harry just remind me of some of my other friends. **

**Sorry for the long A/Ns… **


	7. Chapter 7

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter Seven Yeah I've Found Somebody Else, What's It To You?

**A/N: So I was planning on holding this longer but those reviews were amazing… keep it up PLEASE!**

**To my amazing reviewers: Diddle10, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, xxfallblossomsxx, haileydelacour101, Regan-from Shakespeare, corapwnz, SasoLOVE111, beautifly92, Spawn of Sirius, Dramionelover1234, oneandonlyvampirefairy, elle baybee, Orange-Coyote, happygoluckyfull, Kallisti's Avengeance, CheshireCat23, Michell-11e, eoz16, UltimateLoveStorys, CitrusObsessed, CherriLuvsMusic, invisible to u, .Weasley, voldyismyfather, Mason and Alex**

**To those who fav/alerted me this chapter: WhiteDemoness11, Shannon xxx, 2Xtremechick, DevilsTune, Limitless Endless Eldest Time, don'.. (I won't, and great penname btw), powerpuff4ever, SuperInSpandex96, alililili, Madam Prewett, Isabella97, gryffindorheiress1235, BelieveAndDoWhat, NeverSayNeverSHAWTY (what's a bieber? A.k.a. best commercial ever), HopelessRomantic31, running-with-scaples, Glitterwave, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW (awesome penname), PhysicWitch, and klgaliza**

The Ron-and-Lavender-ick-fest was really getting old. That was what Hermione decided half way through lunch the next day. Ron kept on glancing over at her every so often as if he was checking to see if he was succeeding in making her jealous. She mentally snorted at the idea, as if. Her thought was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder. Hermione spun around to face a dark eyed girl with black curly hair and a prominent chin.

"Romilda Vane," she said extending her hand.

Hermione shook it briefly, with a blank face, "yes, I've heard of you. What is it?"

"I've gotten McGonagall's permission to start a student newspaper. I'd like an interview," she said, direct to the point, with certain boldness.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "with me? You don't want an interview with the chosen one?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh already achieved," she retorted. Harry grimaced as if remembering an unpleasant memory. Ginny glowered at the girl. Romilda obviously noticed but pretended she didn't. She wound a long black curl around her pale finger. "So," she began as if Hermione had agreed to the arrangement, "why the sudden change of appearance?"

Harry gave her a look that seemed to say: might-as-well-get-it-over-with.

With a sigh, Hermione gave her a no nonsense answer, "I wanted a change. I've been busy fighting a war, and I've had little time to think of such simple things. Now that I do, I think I should."  
"Interesting," she drawled, drawing out the word as her quill scribbled furiously on the levitating parchment, "Have you been seeing anyone since your messy break up with Ron?"

"No," Hermione shrugged.

"Too upset?" Romilda offered.

"No, absolutely not, my heart is breaking over this whole _affair_ of theirs. I don't care if he sees anybody else." She said pointedly with a shrug as if to prove her indifference. She didn't even bother to glance at Ron to see if he was paying attention or not.

Romilda stared at her, quill paused mid air. Apparently she was shocked at how little she cared. The truth was written in her face and words.

"Uh, so the rumors aren't true then?" She said recovering herself as Hermione went to leave.

"What rumors, clarify," Hermione inquired with a glance at the clock.

"The rumors going around that you're seeing Draco Malfoy," Romilda stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

'What?" Hermione spluttered, spitting her pumpkin juice all over Ron and Lavender.

"Absolutely bloody not, and at the moment I have absolutely no intentions of ever do so, good day," she stated briskly and swept from the hall ignoring Lavender's loud wails and Weasels attempts at calming her down.

Hermione rushed into the library and sat at a table in the back. She flashed an apologetic grin at Theodore Nott over her stack of books. He glanced up from his book and shook his head. She squirmed in her seat.

"I am sorry, I am late. Ginny detained me on the way here. Her major crisis apparently was her hair," she apologized and rolled her eyes.

Theodore shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "girls" before letting her off the hook.

Theodore Nott was ranked third grade-wise. She was number one of course, closely followed by Draco Malfoy in second, and Anthony Goldberg flanked fourth. They were paired up as Ancient Runes partners. As the closest fellow intelligent student she could actually stand, they became friends of sorts and study partners. Every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner they'd meet up to do homework together and debate different magical and muggle books.

Homework finished, they began a long debate on time travel and the butterfly effect. Hermione pulled a book from the shelf, flipped to the correct page, and quoted a passage to prove her point. Theo rolled his eyes and did the same with another book. Books aside they stood there arguing, red in the face over what they'd said. Usually they'd either come to some sort of agreement or would agree to spend another night debating the same subject but this time things were getting rather out of hand.

"You can't actually go back and change time because everything…" Hermione protested.

"Hermione," Theo said pressing a finger to her lips.

"Yes," Hermione said confused once he'd removed it.

"Will you go out with me?" he inquired.

Hermione's eyes widened, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Just one night please. If you decide you'd rather stay friends, then fine I'll respect your decision. I won't hold it against you and we'll proceed as before. I know it's soon after breaking up with Ron, but if I don't ask you soon then someone else will. Just give it one try, please." He pleaded, wringing his thin hands together.

Hermione just stared at him in shock unable to speak. His black hair fell into his dark hopeful eyes, a stark contrast to his milky skin. His tall, slender frame sulked slightly as if waiting to hear a negative answer. Finally finding her tongue she struggled to speak.

"I, I will, just once. But if, if it's not meant to be, you've got to promise we'll go back to this, that we'll go back to being friends." She finally managed.

He nodded with a smile, "I will, I promise," he vowed.

She smiled back in response.

He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So what about stealing some food from the kitchen tonight and sneaking out to the grounds to eat it?" he suggested.

"I can't," she said apologetically, "I am meeting a friend tonight," she explained, "Tomorrow?"

He nodded eagerly, "yeah of course, tomorrow then," he said happily.

She smiled, and let him walk her to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight Theodore," she whispered back, watching as he disappeared around the corner.

She entered the common room, smile on her face.

"Oh there you are! Ginny and I were just looking for…" Parvati exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Oh my gosh, who is he?" Ginny exclaimed bouncing from the sofa towards her.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione inquired with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Oh come on it's totally obvious, you've got that smile, now who is he?" Parvati gushed.

"Are you seeing the bloke or do you just like him?" Ginny demanded.

"Well, I am seeing Theodore Nott, now that you mention it," Hermione said casually, shrugging off her book bag and sitting beside Harry on the sofa.

"Theodore Nott? You mean as in the Slytherin Theodore Nott, who is friends with Draco Malfoy?" Parvati inquired pushing Harry to the side so she and Ginny could sit down.

"Yes," she replied, happily accepting a hot chocolate from Neville who'd nicked a bunch from the kitchens.

"Well?" Parvati prompted.

"How did it happen? Oh and the most important question, when?" Ginny said continuing the inquisition.

"Tonight, just a few minutes ago. We've studied together and been friends of sorts for years now. We were in the middle of a debate over time travel and he just asked me." Hermione shrugged.

"And you said yes?" Lavender scoffed, getting Ron's attention from his game of wizard chess against Dean.

"Mione said yes to what?" he demanded.

"She said yes that she'd date that Theodore Nott tonight," Lavender said examining her fingernails.

"You WHAT?" Ron exploded getting up so quickly he knocked the chess table over. "You bloody can't date THEODORE NOTT!"

"Oh really why can't I?" Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Because he's Slytherin, he's a former Death Eater…" Ron began.

"_Forced_ Former Death Eater," she corrected under her breath as he ranted on oblivious.

"He's friends with that prick of a ferret MALFOY and, and…" he continued on.

"Are you quite done?" Hermione interrupted irritated.

"NO," Ron bellowed, "I am not!"

"Well that's great, Ron, because I am," she screamed back.

"You're just doing this to make me jealous," Ron accused.

"I am absolutely not! I would not stoop as low to hurt a person I've considered a best friend for years over a relationship or to make somebody jealous, unlike _you_, RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!" she screamed punctuating each word of his hideous name by throwing a conveniently nearby chess piece at him.

He ducked and dodged the last chess piece and holding his arms in front of his precious face. "Will you BLOODY stop that _already_, WOMAN and try out to be a BLOODY chaser! You've got BLOODY accurate aim," he whined holding his arm where she'd successfully hit him with a chess piece.

"You KNOW WHAT? I WILL!" Hermione shouted back and without further ado swept upstairs to the girl's dorms ignoring the looks she was getting from fellow Gryffindors.

**A/N: Man I could go on and on with that argument…I love having Hermione yell at Ron and the word 'bloody', can you tell? No this is not a Theo/ Mione fic either… it's just necessary for one of the Draco/ Hermione scenes in the next chapter! There's been a lack of Draco and next chapter is going to make up for it. **

**Preview of chapter eight:**

"_BLAISE ZABINI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed after him, before hopping on her broom and following after him. _

"_That's what I was afraid of!" he called back sarcastically at her, lazily zooming around doing tricks. _

"_You better be scared, Zabini!" she swore seriously._

_Glancing her direction another time and seeing she was very close with that determined I am-mad-as-hell face, he quit the show off antics and started flying towards the Quidditch Pitch. _


	8. Chapter 8

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter Eight Almost Human

**A/N: Okay so I lied. Completely one-hundred-percent Unintentionally. I was at my college this past Friday, not two weeks ago. I looked at the calendar wrong. I was busy getting ready, gone all weekend, busy all week and I still should've written this up but I was dying to. **

**I just want to thank eoz16 for not only reviewing but messaging me like 4-5 times (kind of lost count) insisting I update soon. You're the best, so touched. Sorry to make you wait so long.**

**To my amazing reviewers: Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, voldyismyfather, Diddle10, musicluva4eva, haileydelacour101, CherriLuvsMusic, eoz16, CheshireCat23, PoisonsOrchid, HorcruxesandHallows, UltimateLoveStorys, Amusant, Regan-from Shakespeare, elle baybee, SasoLOVE111, clairerichardson711, ObsidianPup, Blood-blossom16, beautifly92, Tishica, tenseien, Nuisha, .Weasley, papster168, Mason and Alex, Michell-11e, FiOnAFiO, & TeukieBear**

**I apologize for not replying to any reviews…I just didn't have time. Thank you everyone those who put me on fav/alerts. Review!**

Hermione was still in a huff as she snuck out of the castle to meet up with Blaise a couple hours later. Blaise looked up from retying his shoe with a smirk on his face. His smirk slipped as he saw her face. He held up both hands in mock surrender.

"Don't, until I have earmuffs, _please_," he said half seriously and half sarcastically.

"Don't what?" she said feigning innocence.

His amused teasing face fell and was replaced with a frown, "What is it?"

"Ron is a-a-a _complete_ and _utter_ PRAT! He's a total _hypocrite_! He can go bloody see Lavender BEHIND my back while he's supposed to be dating ME and I can't see Theodore PUBICALLY when I am not dating or _cheating on _ANYONE!" She ranted pacing back and forth pausing to lift a finger every so often to emphasis a point. Glaring at Blaise every so often as if it was all his fault. "Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed frustrated.

Blaise removed his hands from his ears, "Of course I was, wait Theo? You're dating Theodore, since when?"

"Since tonight, like a couple hours ago," she said sinking to the ground face in her hands.

"Hey don't do that, get up. I believe agreed to teach you to fly not be your therapist," Blaise smirked, pulling her to her feet.

She wiped away a stray tear, "Yeah right, Blaise?"

"Hermione," he replied.

"Can you teach me how to play Quidditch?" she inquired.

Blaise stared at her unfazed, he was quickly learning to accept all these unusual requests as normal, "we'll see."

For the next couple hours she used all her anger at Ron as motivation to learn how to fly. Fears forgotten, she was actually _enjoying_ flying. She landed perfectly at Blaise's beckoning from the ground. Blaise just stared at her in disbelief and shook his head briefly.

"Who would've known, the girl who was scared of flying is a natural? I might even go so far as to say almost better than me and Draco," Blaise uttered, face blank and void of emotion.

Hermione arched her eyebrows in surprise, "really?" she questioned, breathless.

"Really," he stated, "well," he sighed, "that's Granger for you. Never ceases to absolutely stun and confound you without a wand and is so bloody good at absolutely everything."

"You exaggerate," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Eh, just a little. Let's just say whoever he is later on down the road, you know once I approve of him, he's never going to be bored ever." Blaise said, punching her in the arm.

"Of course you'd need to approve," Hermione mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh and want to know what I am giving you as an engagement present?" Blaise queried teasingly.

"Yes, pray do tell," Hermione replied in a similar manner.

"I am giving him earmuffs and pain/headache reliever potions. As for you, you're getting a bunch of I-am-Sorry cards." He said and with a glance at her face jumped on his broom and kicked off.

"BLAISE ZABINI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed after him, before hopping on her broom and following after him.

"That's what I was afraid of!" he called back sarcastically at her, lazily zooming around doing tricks.

"You better be scared, Zabini!" she swore seriously.

Glancing her direction another time and seeing she was very close with that determined I am-mad-as-hell face, he quit the show off antics and started flying towards the Quidditch Pitch. She bent forward and zoomed after him. The moon sunk behind the clouds and it was pitch dark. He, of course, was wearing all black so he blended in with the night sky unlike her. For a few moments she hovered aimlessly scanning the inky backdrop. At last she caught sight of him, lazily leaning on the broomstick examining his nails by the goal post at the far end of the Quidditch Pitch. She smirked and flew as fast as she could in his direction.

It was so dark, she didn't notice a mop of blond hair against the black sky until it was too late. They collided with a _thud_. Not expecting the collision, she was thrown from her broom. Pale spidery fingers grasped hers at the last possible second. Her broom spiraled down to the ground, hitting it with a final _thud_. She glanced up to gaze at the owner of the hand she was grasping for dear life, ironically, quite literally.

"God Granger, you clearly _do_ have a death wish," Draco growled, gazing down at her. He was hanging onto his broom with one hand and her hand with the other precariously dangling her.

"I don't," she interjected, furiously.

"Do you trust me?" he managed, clearly biting back any further retorts.

She stared up at him like he was insane, "of course not," she stated simply.

He flashed her a sardonically amused smile, "unfortunately for you, you're just going to have to try. Grasp the broom, when you can," he instructed, as she frowned confused at him.

He didn't give her time to think or question his words, but instead swung her and pulled her up over his head. She grasped the broom, swinging her leg over the other side of it, as he grasped the broom, with both hands still hanging. Now safely on the broom she glared at him for doing something so incredibly dangerous with her.

He smiled that sardonically amused smile again in response, "scoot," he instructed, nodding at her to move backwards a bit.

She did as he instructed and he swung himself onto his broom in front of her effortlessly. As soon as the pair were once again safely on the broom, the insults began.

"What the hell are you doing out here flying after hours without someone else? I thought we were past this Granger; are you _trying _to kill yourself?" Draco snapped, pulling her arms around his waist and diving down to the area where her broom had fallen.

"I am not by myself, and I am not trying to kill myself! I was doing fine until I collided with you!" She snapped back.

"Oh really, you sure looked like you're doing fine, running right into people, that's fine. Sure," he said snidely.

She yanked her arms from him as soon as they reached the ground, getting off the broom with ease. She summoned her broom non-verbally and whirled around to face him, "I thought you said you didn't make a habit of saving bookworms during night rounds," she spat.

"I don't have a habit of colliding with them either, yet here we are," he said sardonically, stepping forward so they were breathing furiously in each other's faces.

"Well then just stop," she screamed, not really making any sense just saying things because she was so mad.

"Fine, I will! I'll stop! Next time I'll just let you fall! I'll stop trying to be a good guy! I don't get you Order people. You say you want me to be better, not be like my father, yet you always automatically assume I still am! No matter what I do, I am always just the bad guy to you! I am bloody sick of being viewed as the mess up, the failure, death eater who switched sides to save his own sorry ass," he blew up.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this explosion. She'd never seen Draco Malfoy more emotional or venerable before. Under the moon's scattered beams streaming over the beads of sweat, strong shoulders, pale features, and glazed grey eyes—he'd never seemed more human, like a normal teenage guy. She instinctively started to reach.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"No," he swore violently, "not you too, I am not some bloody charity case either!"

It seemed to hit them both like a ton of bricks they were standing way too close to someone they'd dedicated their lives to hating passionately. They both stepped back several feet. Walls were back up, guarded expressions were worn. She stared at his stoic face and wondered if her imagination had been playing tricks on her. This couldn't be the same guy she'd been talking to earlier.

"Try not to kill yourself in my absence, Granger," he growled, gripping his broom tightly as he brushed past her, jolting her shoulder.

She stared into space for a few seconds mulling the conversation over in her mind. She glanced over her shoulder. His retreating form was already almost gone. She watched as it disappeared and then turned to find Blaise.

"Granger!" a voice called, "Hermione, are you still mad?"

She followed the voice, and found Blaise where they'd first met up by the lake.

He glanced up and viewed her face as if to determine whether or not to jump right back on the broom again or not.

"So are you going to teach me to play Quidditch or not?" she insisted, smile breaking over her face.

He flashed her a relieved look, "So I am forgiven?"

"You never really did say you were sorry, so I don't know," she played along.

"Sorry," he smirked.

"I forgive you," she mumbled into his chest as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good," he returned, "so what position…?"

"Chaser," she returned without any hesitation.

**I apologize for the lack of Draco/Hermione in this story so far. Hermione is focused on gaining self-confidence, while Draco is focused on self-redemption before anything happens. **

**This preview was selected due to a comment made by CherriLuvsMusic & Amusant… enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine In Which All Hell Breaks Loose….**

"_What the hell are you doing sitting with Weaselette, the boy-who-just-won't-die, tomato-hair-cheater-face, the Gryffindor-slut-tess, and the rest of the big happy family?" Draco demanded._

"_Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Pansy inquired, glancing up from her nail filing. _

_Theodore rose to his feet, "don't you dare insult my girlfriend," he said threateningly._

_Draco visibly paled, if that was even possible for the almost albino, "Girlfriend? Granger?" he choked out, in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner. _


	9. Chapter 9

Prove Me Wrong

Chapter Nine In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

Exhausted from the night before, she slept through her alarm. Parvati shook her curtains gently to remind her that breakfast ended in a half hour. Hermione sat up quickly and bolted out of bed. There would be no run that morning. _All that training for Chaser tryouts the night before was probably enough exercise anyway._ She thought, rubbing her sore limbs, as she descended the stairs heading toward the Great Hall.

She seated herself at the Gryffindor table and started piling food on her plate. She had certainly worked up an appetite. Half-asleep still she reached for a cup of coffee and started eating. Lav-Lav's shrieking at Ron was what jolted her to reality. She assumed from the fact Lavender was covered pumpkin juice that Ron had spit it out on her. What was with that? Spitting out juice on your girlfriend is very unattractive. What had she seen in him? She shook her head at herself mentally and turned to the reason Ron had spit out his Pumpkin juice.

"Hey," Theodore greeted, gently pecking her on the cheek and sitting down beside her. She smiled, mumbled a 'hi' in response, and turned away so he wouldn't see her smile stupidly. A plate appeared and he started piling food on his plate oblivious to the rest of the hall's gawking, staring, and whispering. Blaise Zabini messed up Hermione's hair sat on her right, before Ron could get Lav-Lav appeased and say something about Theo.

"Hey, stop that," Hermione mumbled, attempting to smooth her hair back into place.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart, Theo," Blaise said playfully, nodding slightly towards Theo in acknowledgement. He faced front staring down an irate-pumpkin-juice-splattered Lavender, an amused Parvati and Dean, an alarmed-anxious Ginny, and a confused-tired Harry. "Gryffs," he said suavely after a moment in acknowledgement to the bunch and dug into his food, stealing a black pudding sausage among other things from Hermione's plate.

Lavender freaked out, while Ron attempted to get Hermione to talk to him instead of appeasing her. Hermione ignored all attempts while Lavender tried regaining his attention. Blaise rolled his eyes at the whole ordeal and stole more of Hermione's grapefruit. Annoyed by Ron's attempts to talk to his girlfriend, Theo spoke.

"Did you do finish that project Slughorn assigned us two days ago?" Theo inquired turning to Hermione.

"Yeah, did you?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, what color do you think the veratias aperio potion will turn?" he inquired, obviously interested in hearing her answer.

"I don't think it will turn a color, my theory is that it will remain a clear or filmy silver vapor color." Hermione returned decidedly.

Theo raised his eyebrow giving her his full attention, "oh," he said and paused as if to give her a moment to reconsider her answer. "Mmm…really that's interesting, I thought so too, but then I thought about it more and I realized that the Lacewings would have an effect changing it to an amber color."

Hermione shook her head, curls dancing side to side as she did so. She smiled into her lap as she realized she had the upper hand. "Mmm… yeah it is interesting, that's exactly the conclusion I came to until I remembered that Lacewings and Beetle's eyes cancel each other out color wise. Slughorn's quite clever. He'll succeed in getting half the class to the right color for the wrong reason, and a fourth the wrong color and wrong answer because they failed to get the complete reason. It's quite frankly genius if I don't say so myself."

Theo paused, mulled it over, and admitted defeat. "Well done. You win, this round, I guess," he said, shaking his head at himself as if he was disappointed in himself for missing such a simple yet important part of the assignment.

"Looks like you're perfect for each other the Gryffindor nerd with the Slytherin one," Lavender sneered finally done telling off Ron.

"At least we have brains, unlike others," Hermione snapped.

Lavender huffed and returned her attention to Ron.

"So when are your tryouts, Potter?" Blaise attempted bored.

"Uh, they're Sunday, four days from now," Harry replied after a moment.

"How did yours go?" Ginny said carefully, attempting conversation to be polite for Hermione's sake.

"Decent, managed to scrap together a pretty good team. Some of the newbie's definitely need work. But we're talking about, Draco, he's obsessive. They'll be just fine before the first match," Blaise returned happily.

"Look's like your fellow should-be-cell-mate has decided to show his pretty face," Ron snapped as Draco entered the Great Hall and strode toward the spectacle.

"Ronald Billus Weasley," Hermione began, and seeing the triumphant look on his face, left the sentence unfinished.

"What the hell are you doing sitting with Weaselette, the boy-who-just-won't-die, tomato-hair-cheater-face, the Gryffindor-slut-tess, and the rest of the big happy family?" Draco demanded.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Pansy inquired, glancing up from her nail filing.

Theodore rose to his feet, "don't you dare insult my girlfriend," he said threateningly.

Draco visibly paled, if that was even possible for the almost albino, "Girlfriend? Granger?" he choked out, in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner.

Theo answered that with a look, she couldn't decipher.

"Clearly-has-a-death-wish suffices for me," Malfoy retorted, eyes blaring, stoic Malfoy manner returned.

Everyone stared at him confused and he turned on his heel, heading out of the hall.

"Malfoy," Hermione called, unsure of why she did so.

He paused and whirled around glancing at her to see if he was hearing right, with a questioning arch of his eyebrow.

"T-thanks," she stated, slightly stumbling over the word.

Eyebrow returned to its normal place, and confusion retorted to his normal stoic facial expression. If she blinked she probably would have missed it, but she swore she could've seen his head tilt a fraction of an inch in acknowledgement. Without further ado, he swept from the hall, leaving her to deal with the consequences of her out-of-character actions. Judging by the looks on of the faces around her, she had a lot of explaining and editing to do.

**A/n: Theodore is supposed to be good at Potions/academic so hence the conversation above between him and Hermione. veratias aperio is latin for truth reveal.** **I totally made up everything potion related by the way. The potion is just conversation, and possibly part of the plotline later on idk.**

**Sorry this is more of a filler, I will update really soon to make up for it. I've got most of the next chapter written up. **

**Preview of chapter 10—The Date:**

_They joked around, debated several subjects, ate way too much food and dessert, and sipped butter beer until late. It was fine and enjoyable until Theo leaned in. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear flustered. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers._


	10. Chapter 10

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: I forgot to thank and list my reviewers last chapter, I apologize! I thought I did and I didn't catch it till now! A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter eight & nine:**

**harrypotterluver123, Michell-11e, FiOnAFiO, powerpuff4ever, cancan227, PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL, CheshireCat23, .Weasley, whyshouldi, TeukieBear, elle baybee, SasoLOVE111, Gleek-043, Morcelu, haileydelacour101, DeathlyIce, Diddle10, Wolness, MummyMalfoy, UltimateLoveStorys, Orange-Coyote, HorcruxesandHallows, CherriLuvsMusic, OBLuvr13, AnnieMoose, LadyOblivious, Daughter of Zeus007, Mason and Alex Mollyloumellon, Soshoryu, Michell-11e, Nuisha, KatielynnRosee, eoz16, elle baybee, SasoLOVE111,** **Tishica, UltimateLoveStorys, .Weasley, CheshireCat23, Diddle10, and SnowCharms**

Chapter 10 The Date

"He umm helped me out last night," Hermione replied in response to the confused looks.

"With?" Harry inquired, after a moment of complete silence.

"I don't really want to say. It will ruin the surprise," Hermione shrugged apologetically.

Ginny frowned and put her arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry relaxed and let it go, while Ginny shot her a we're-going-to-talk-about-this-later look. Hermione sighed and gave her a relenting look to appease the red-head.

"We should get to class," Theo announced and pulled her from the Great Hall.

They walked in silence to Potions. He didn't ask, but she could tell from the look on his face he was dying for some explanation. He was simply waiting for her to tell her on her own time. She twisted her fingers together nervously and began.

"Blaise has been helping me, learning how to fly," Hermione started.

Theo raised both eyebrows and waited for her to continue.

"Well anyway, I kind of collided with Malfoy and he didn't let me fall when I fell off my broom," Hermione finished lamely.

"Geeze Granger," Theo said worriedly once he'd found his tongue, "you're taking Malfoy's insults too seriously. Don't kill yourself over him. Promise me you won't try and fly again, please."  
Hermione shook her head, "I can't."

He pressed his lips together tightly but seeing the look on her face knew it was hopeless to argue, she'd do what she wanted regardless. "Just promise me you'll be careful," he said softly fingering her hand.

She nodded, "of course."

The day went by quickly and soon she was back in her dorm searching for something to wear for her date with Theo. She finally decided on a blue dress and a silver sweater. She fastened her mother's silver locket around her neck and glanced in the mirror. Deeming herself as good as she was going to get she headed off.

Theo was waiting by the steps outside the Great Hall with a big basket. He pulled her to a wooded area right by the lake. He'd already put down a big blanket and enchanted some lights to float in the air to light up the area. The moonlight seeped through the lake and illuminated the black night perfectly. She couldn't help but gasp every so quietly at how beautiful it was.

"You like it?" Theo inquired quietly, as he pulled out dishes he'd nicked from the kitchens.

Hermione nodded affirmatively, "yes it's beautiful," she breathed sitting down.

"Hope you're hungry," he said and they dug in.

They joked around, debated several subjects, ate way too much food and dessert, and sipped butter beer until late. It was fine and enjoyable until Theo leaned in. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear flustered. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She couldn't be sure who pulled away first but whoever did, decided five seconds in that it just wasn't going to work. Hermione sat there breathing heavily staring at him while he did the same.

"I am sorry, Theo, I just can't do this," Hermione said apologetically looking down.

"Good," Theo sighed in relief, "because I can't either."

Hermione looked up quickly, "you can't?"

He shook his head, "no, I can't. You see I always thought I liked you but just I realized that I do, I just don't like you that way. I think we're better off as best friends, study partners…" he replied trailing off.

Hermione nodded, "I agree," she said quickly.

Theo smiled in response, sighing with relief again. He packed up the food and took down the enchantments. He offered his arm and they walked back to the stairs. It was silent but not the awkward silence they'd had since Theo's announcement in the library. It was comfortable, they way it used to be.

"Goodnight," Theo said, as they went their separate ways.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied, "and Theo?"

He turned around to face her, "yes?"

"Thanks for tonight, it was fun despite the fact," she said quietly.

Theo smiled, "yeah it was," and with that they parted ways.

**I am sorry it's been so long between updates and this is so short. My grandfather is dying of cancer at the moment… hence why I've been away.**

**I had a rough idea of where this was going but mostly I've been making this up as I go along. I've finally got this planned out for the most part, and part of a new story I'll be writing after this entitled: There Be Dragons. It's going to be more serious, an action/adventure/romance…dramione of course. It's not based on but slightly inspired by the movie There Be Dragons. **

**Summary:**

Hermione's boring post war life ends the day Draco turns up with a letter from escaped death eaters trying to wreck havoc on the wizarding world. The only way to get rid of them is to pose as Draco's late fiancée Astoria, whose death has been hushed up, and accept a post their dragon trainer alongside Draco. No one's story is as picture perfect as it seems, cause There Be Dragons….

**Let me know if you want me to write it afterwards… **

**No preview this time because I don't have the next chapter written up… next chapter is Draco's reaction to Hermione being single again, Ginny hounding Hermione about the Great Hall incident, and finally… the long awaited Quidditch tryouts!**


	11. Chapter 11

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: First off I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. My grandfather passed away June 21****st****, exactly a month before his 70****th**** birthday. I've been mostly avoiding the internet since then. Second off thank you for all the comments and prayers and support, it means a lot. Thirdly, thank you for your absolutely AMAZING reviews. I wish I could reply to all of them and continue shout outs but it's getting to be a lot and I think you'd prefer I update sooner anyway. Fourthly, to make up for the long time without updates I wrote a longer chapter which I hope you enjoy. Fifthly, and lastly, I watched A LOT of movies trying to keep my mind off things. I got this amazing idea for a new story which will be up within the week (that doesn't mean I am not updating this so don't worry). Add me on author alert, cause you won't want to miss it.**

**3 Bella**

Chapter 11: Quidditch Tryouts Part 1

Ginny was waiting up with Parvati when she returned. Lavender, unfortunately, was still up. She sprawled herself across her bed painting her nails a horrid shade of pink. With a glance at Hermione she huffed and ignored her existence.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked as soon as she spotted her.

"Was it awful? Did he kiss you?" Parvati inquired quickly.

Hermione mulled it over as she headed over to her trunk to get her night clothes, "It was… good."

"Good? That's it? No, where he took you or what you did?" Ginny said impatiently, and propped herself on Hermione's bed.

Hermione smiled, "he took me to this spot under the trees by the lake. He enchanted lanterns to float around and made us a picnic. The food was brilliant. It was going really well, he kissed me, but…"

"But?" Parvati prompted, eyebrow raised in curiosity and concern.

"It was…wrong, something just felt off. It was a perfect date, with a younger brother, not _the guy_, you know?" Hermione confessed.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, with an understanding look.

"So what are you going to do? When are you going to tell him?" Parvati asked.

"I didn't need to, he told me. Thankfully, the feeling was mutual. We're going to just stay friends," Hermione said happily.

Lavender snorted. Hermione glanced up and just smiled fakely at her, knowing she could get under her skin more that way. Lavender began the wordless staring contest. After a minute, Lavender shifted. She mumbled an excuse, grabbed her shower stuff, and all but stomped off to the next room. Hermione tried very hard not to smile triumphantly at Lavender's disappearing form.

"Well that's great, I am so happy for you!" Parvati said genuinely.

"Thank you," Hermione returned.

"So, what has one mister Malfoy done to deserve your gratitude?" Ginny said slyly examining her freshly painted gold nails.

Hermione turned away. Bollocks, she had almost forgotten about that.

"We won't say anything," Parvati began.

"Well excepting maybe Harry," Ginny inserted.

"About it, we're just dying to know," Parvati finished.

Hermione sighed, "Its part of surprise, hence why I didn't want to tell you, not because I don't trust you."

Ginny held her hand up before Hermione could continue, "Alright then, we trust you. Just don't make us wait forever, okay?"

Hermione smiled amused, "okay."

Blaise shoved Hermione to the side and then plopped beside her at breakfast the next morning. Hermione looked up surprised and then glared at him. He sent her a slightly apologetic look with a shrug. She relented and he piled a load of food on his plate.

"Morning Gryffs," he greeted.

"Morning," Ginny greeted brightly, jabbing Harry underneath the table.

"Morning," Harry mumbled half asleep, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked dubiously.

"Supporting my friend's relationship, and getting on the teacher's good side with all that inter-house unity crap they're always going on about." Blaise replied, in between mouthfuls of food, "you should try it, it really works."

"I am sure," Malfoy replied dryly.

"There is no relationship anymore," Theo replied sitting next to Parvati and Hermione.

"Wait, what? I am not going to be giving you I am sorry cards anytime soon?" Blaise pouted.

Hermione tried whacking him but he ducked just in time.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked off mumbling under his breath.

"Man you are so violent," he mumbled.

"For a good reason," Hermione grumbled.

"I am sorry cards?" Theo inquired confused.

"I told her what I am giving her as engagement present when the lucky guys shows up and asks," Blaise returned nonchalantly.

"Apparently he's getting earmuffs and pain-killer potions and I am getting a bunch of I am sorry cards," Hermione said crossing her arms.

Theo and Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione's glare deepened.

They sobered up once they got a good look at her face. Blaise made a show of picking up and rummaging through his bag. He eventually pulled a bottle of ink, a quill, and a white square from his bag. He turned away from Hermione and made a show of hiding what he was writing from her. He knew that it would get under her skin. She took it out on her pancakes, and started a conversation with Ginny. Eventually he corked the bottle of ink and blew on the sheet.

"Here you go," he said brightly handing the square over.

She glared at him but took the square. It was a small white card with a big B on it. She flipped it open feigning boredom, although not knowing what was written inside was truly killing her. Inside was:

**I am sorry, forgive me?**

**P.S. You still owe me earmuffs though**

"Alright, you're forgiven," she replied.

"Good, oh and one more thing," he said brightly and without waiting for an answer he snatched the card back to write another line.

**P.P.S. Lake after curfew?  
**

She grabbed his pen and gave him back his card.

**Absolutely**

"Morning," Padama said seating herself by Blaise.

Blaise looked over at her and then again. "Well hello there," he said smoothing resting his elbow on the table, propping his head up with his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Theo to find he was busy chatting away with Parvati. She shook her head and left. She distinctly heard Ron utter, "bloody hell, what's going on here?" as she exited the great hall.

She and Blaise snuck out every night to get her ready for Sunday's tryouts. Saturday night her nerves started kicking in. She nearly fell from her broom and missed all but one of the passes from Blaise. He frowned as the landed.

"I can't do this, I can't do this! What was I thinking? I can't…" she spluttered, pacing back and forth.

Blaise grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "hey, hey, none of that. You can do this, you're a natural Granger. Don't you want to show Tomato-hair-cheater-face up tomorrow? Don't you want to show how great a Quidditch player you are and impress all the guys, so you can rub it in Lav-Lav's face? And what about Malfoy, are you really going to let him think you can't even fly?" Blaise said giving her a prep talk.

"You're right;" Hermione said determined, "let's do this."

She swung her legs over her broom and took off. Blaise smiled from the ground. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He seriously couldn't wait.

Hermione woke up wide awake the next morning. Something significant was happening today. She stared at the top of her canopy wondering what. She sat up quickly and bolted out of bed. Quidditch tryouts were this afternoon.

Harry was pushing around the food on his plate nervously and adjusting the position of his glasses every so often. Ginny kept telling Harry to eat, while she barely ate anything herself. Ron looked positively sick, as Lav-Lav fawned over him shooting take that glares at Hermione every so often. Hermione, however, ate normally. She'd glance at Ron, Lav-Lav, Draco, or Blaise whenever she needed a source of motivation.

"You're coming to watch tryouts, aren't you?" Ginny inquired.

"I'll be at tryouts," Hermione replied casually.

"Harry, do you happen to have any Felix Felicis?" Ron mumbled.

Harry shook his head and turned to resume conversation with Dean Thomas and Blaise.

Breakfast ended and all Gryffindor Quidditch team hopefuls got up to get ready for tryouts.

"Are you coming, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'll be there in a bit, I promised Blaise I'd check over his essay quickly," she replied.

"You will be there though, right?" he inquired.

"Of course," she reassured.

Satisfied he followed Ginny and the rest out of the hall.

Blaise turned to Hermione, "ready?"

"You bet," she grinned.

She stood outside the back entrance to the stadium with Blaise fifteen minutes before tryouts started broom in hand. She didn't have any Quidditch robes so she was borrowing a plain black robe from Blaise spelled to shrink to her size for five hours. Gave her a look of approval and took her broom from her.

"I'll hold onto this and give it to you at chaser tryouts, that way you have the element of surprise," he explained.

She nodded and followed him inside the stadium. They sat close to the exit, a good distance from everyone else. A good portion of the school had turned up including Lav-Lav, Malfoy, as well as the Quidditch captains from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry decided to tryout Keepers and Chasers at the same time. Hermione watched her competition closely.

"You'll get it, I guarantee you that, Granger," Blaise whispered.

"Alright, we have Ron trying out for Keeper now. Is anyone else here trying out to be a chaser?" Harry bellowed over the commotion.

"That's your cue Granger," Blaise smirked.

Hermione breathed in deeply. She glanced over at Malfoy, then Ron, and then at Lavender. She took her broom from Blaise discreetly. She stood to her feet.

"I am," she announced over the roar of the crowd, to be greeted with deafening silence.

Preview of chapter 12: Quidditch Tryouts Part 2

"_Are you still convinced I can't fly?" Hermione questioned._

"_Perhaps not, but I am still convinced you have a death wish," Malfoy returned moodily._

"_Oh? And why is that?" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly_

"_Because you're still here talking to me," Malfoy growled. _


	12. Chapter 12

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Wow guys I can't believe the response this story is getting. Just last chapter I got 65 favorites/alerts and 29 reviews. You guys are amazing! **

**Thanks to **SnowCharms **for the idea of Ron & the Quaffle through the Goalpost part**

OnMyWayToBelieving: I loved your review it made me laugh especially _"Because you're still here talking to me," AHHH, bad boy swoon._ On my way to believing… paramore you're the only exception? If so, I seriously 3 that song

Chapter 12 Quidditch Tryouts Part 2

_"I am," she announced over the roar of the crowd, to be greeted with deafening silence._

The crowds emitted a few chuckles, a few amused looks, but mostly clear disbelief. Harry took off his glasses, rubbed them on his Quidditch robes and replaced them. He pushed them to the bridge of his nose. He stared at his feet once he was sure it was in fact Hermione Granger asking to tryout. He glanced back up guiltily.

"Hermione, I am sorry but I can't let you. You didn't even pass Madam Hoch's class first year. I can't allow you to try out if you can't even fly. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Harry retorted.

His statement was greeted by a chorus of laughter from the guys trying out for the team.

"Well that is true, I couldn't fly," Hermione shrugged unaffected.

"But now you think you can? I am sorry I don't mean to be harsh, but..." Harry interrupted.

"Yes I can," Hermione interjected firmly.

"I beg to differ," a voice drawled from the other side of the stadium.

Everyone turned from Harry and Hermione to face the commenter. Draco Malfoy sat causally resting one arm on a clipboard and the other on the side of the stands. He achieved an aristocratic pose even in the most casual position. His face was impassive and uninterested as everyone stared at him.

"You what?" Harry inquired.

"She didn't tell you?" he said in a tone that bordered both boredom and mocking.

"Tell you what ferret face?" Ron spat.

"About falling off her broom from a hundred feet up, what was it, twice? Go ahead, let her tryout, Potter. It's your funeral. Well, actually, it would be hers." Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

Harry whirled around to face Hermione for her to deny it.

"Then so be it," Hermione returned, "because it won't be."

"C'mon 'Mione, you can't be serious. Stop all this nonsense. Everyone knows you can't fly." Ron said as if he was trying to save her from embarrassing herself.

"Is that so?" Hermione said finally reaching Ron, broom in hand.

"Yeah," Ron returned convinced.

Hermione shrugged, "well I guess I'll have to prove them wrong."

Before anyone could retort she leapt on her broom and kicked off, soaring into the air expertly. There was a general out roar at this. Even Malfoy immediately rose to his feet and leaned forward against the rails to watch. She made a round around the pitch and flew a little lower. She jumped off the broom grabbing it with one hand and swung herself around and up on to the broom from the other side. She dove and flipped three times, performing stellar turns and finally dove till she nearly hit the ground. She just hovered there next to speechless Harry and examined her nails.

"Are there still concerns about my flying which would prevent me from trying out for the position of chaser?" she asked nonchalantly.

Harry opened and closed his mouth three times. He closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back against the bridge of his nose. He reopened his eyes and tried again. "I think you should be uh fine," he choked out.

Hermione smiled triumphantly, as Ginny handed her the Quaffle dumbstruck. She patted fish out of water Ron mockingly on the back as she past him by. "Good luck Ronald."

She received every pass from Ginny and Demelza Robins and intercepted almost all passes from opposing chasers. She needed five goals to win. So far she'd made four out of four. Dean Thomas passed to Cormac McLaggen but she snatched the Quaffle just before he could. She sped off and hurled it at Ginny. Seamus Finnigan blocked her, so Ginny passed to Demelza. Hermione feigned going left and then flew down and went right successfully losing him for awhile. She raced to the goal posts with Dean and Cormac on her tail. Demelza feigned taking the pass to Ginny and instead threw it to Hermione. Hermione caught it and hurled it towards the goal posts. She held her breath as everyone in the stands stood watching. The Quaffle hit Ron straight in the chest and pushed him right through the goal post.

"Blimey Harry, does that even count?" Seamus shouted down.

"I'd said so," Madam Hoch said, crossing her arms over her chest impressed.

"Then yeah, I guess," Harry replied, "Welcome to the team, Hermione."

Lavender's face was priceless. Draco sat there looking for the most part uninterested. Blaise was smiling and did a thumbs-up. Ron was clutching his chest still looking pretty mad.

"Alright, Ron if you can save five out of five you're on the team, if not, Dean get's your spot. Hermione, would you do the honors?" Harry instructed.

Hermione threw the Quaffle into the air and caught it playfully, "of course," she smirked.

"Our little Hermione's turning Slytherin, I am so proud," Blaise said to Theo, pretending to sob.

Theo just whacked him in the shoulder playfully, "man up, we're in public you know."

"Go easy on me, will you?" Ron asked her just loud enough for her to hear.

"Go easy on you? What you're not man enough to do it fair and square?" Hermione inquired, arching her eyebrow challengingly.

'Of course I am, it's just that," he returned defensively.

"Well then, prove it, prove me wrong," she returned, and without further ado hurled the Quaffle as hard as she could at the goal post.

He just barely pushed it out of the way in time. He saved another three the same way. The audience was on the edge of their seat as they watched the last shot.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Ron asked loudly in a taunting manner.

Hermione snapped. She glanced at Lavender and then back at Ron. She funneled all her anger at them and what they'd done to her into the shot. She swore the Quaffle moved in slow motion as it drifted through the air. It grazed Ron's finger trips and slid past his grip to the other side of the goal post. The audience was on their feet silent as the grave. Ron turned from watching the Quaffle fall to look at her. She successfully kicked Ron off of the team.

Harry stood there with Madam Hoch and everyone else dumfounded. That was the last thing they ever expected from Hermione Jean Granger. The silence didn't last long. The people in the stands started singing "Hermione is Our Queen" to the tune of "Weasley is Our King." She glanced over a Draco Malfoy. He was the only one sitting down. He looked half amused, half annoyed.

She landed and made her way through the crowd. She accepted congratulations and apologies. Everyone was hugging her and asking her questions. Ronald was behind her staring moodily. She didn't notice there was someone else she was concerned with. She made her way through the crowd.

"Are you still convinced I can't fly?" Hermione questioned.

"Perhaps not, but I am still convinced you have a death wish," Malfoy returned moodily.

"Oh? And why is that?" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly

"Because you're still here talking to me," Malfoy growled.

Those ease-dropping on the conversation made a chorus of oh's like he-got-you-bad.

"I'd beg to differ. Could you inform me how I could prove you wrong on that one as well?" she returned unaffected.

Those standing behind her made a similar noise like oh-she-got-you-back.

She could've sworn his lip curled up just slightly in amusement for a second or two. He just shook his head with a I-don't-know-and-really-quite-honestly-could-care-less expression. She smiled amused as a response and walked off. She heard murmurs of a party in the Gryffindor Tower. Her lips curled up in a satisfied smile—time to celebrate her victory.

Preview of Chapter 13 Victory

"_So when are you going to go out with Malfoy?" Ginny inquired._

_Hermione spat out her firewiskey all over Lavender, who was passing by in response. She started choking and coughing. Everyone glanced over to see what the commotion was about. Ginny waved at them dismissively and thumped Hermione on the back._

"_Pardon," she finally choked out. _

"_Well you've been proving everything else on his little list wrong. As far as I am concerned never dating you in a million years is the only thing left." Ginny replied causally. _


	13. Chapter 13

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Last chapter was by far the most fun chapter I've ever written. Thanks for your amazing response- 47 alerts/favs and 26 reviews. You guys are seriously THE BEST. I just noticed that Madam Hoch says I'd said so, instead of I'd say so. Woops. Sorry about that! This is the chapter that ties together the first part of the story and begins the second. I feel like things have been very rushed and slowed down at the same time so I am summing up more. If you didn't already guess, yes, I am American and hence the Assembly part of the story. It's there for two reasons: one because I love voting; and two because Heads is cliché, and I want this story to be different. Lastly, I **_**finally**_** have a lot of free time so I've been updating more than usual. Appreciate the fact I am on vacation, and don't expect me to update this much once college starts. I seriously love you guys. Please REVIEW! **

Chapter 13 Victory

Hermione gave Blaise a one armed hug as she past by.

"Thanks I never could've done it without you," she whispered.

"Hey nice taking Weasel down, missy," Blaise exclaimed, messing up her hair with a you're-welcome smile.

She smiled in response and let Ginny drag her off to the Gryffindor Tower. They'd already nicked food from the kitchens by the time she arrived. Butterbeer and Firewiskey were being passed around as the weird sisters blared from radio. Normally she would've confiscated the firewiskey, but she was really in a gutsy-go-with-it mood so she accepted a glass herself.

"I can't believe you kicked Ron off the team," Ginny gushed.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Hermione asked, taken back.

"No, and that look on Malfoy's face when you kicked off and did all those tricks was priceless," Ginny replied, "you're the best, you know that?"

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of firewiskey. She winced at the initial taste and then took another sip. Ron and Lavender made their way over. She took a gulp and prepared herself. Ron looked mad as hell.

"You cheated," Ron accused pushing his index finger into her stomach.

"How?" Hermione retorted, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know how, but you must have. You couldn't even bloody fly two feet off the ground mind say be the one to kick me off the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Why suddenly are you so good? Did you take Felix Felicis?" He demanded.

Hermione pushed his finger from her stomach, "of course not Ronald, I am not a cheater, and _you _of all people should know that."

"Why fly now after all this time of being scared to death of bloody heights? Why decide to become a chaser? Why?" he said having an emotional breakdown.

The room watched with interest.

"I learned how to fly to prove Malfoy and everybody else wrong. I am sick of everyone just assuming they know me well enough to fit me into tiny categories and keep me there. I became a chaser, Ronald, because _you_ told me to." Hermione replied letting herself get emotional for the first time.

"I never told you to," he denied.

"Yeah you did, when you got mad after finding out I was dating Theo. You told me I had bloody accurate aim and that I should be a chaser, so I did. I did exactly what you told me to. I've answered all your questions, now answer me this Ronald. Why could see Lavender behind my back while you were supposed to be dating me but I couldn't see Theodore publically when I wasn't cheating on anyone? Why is it that you cheated on me, I move on, and you're the one whose mad? Why is it you wouldn't look at me like I meant something to you until I changed the way I looked? Well, answer me," Hermione demanded.

He just stared at her and then left without further ado. Lavender followed closely behind after glaring at Hermione. Everyone else gave her a high five and went back to partying. McGonagall stopped by to offer congratulations in a completely non partial way of course and the party went on. The hours drew on until it was almost three in the morning. Hermione was sitting on one of the red arm chairs in front of the fire talking with Ginny.

"So when are you going to go out with Malfoy?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione spat her firewiskey out all over Lavender, who was passing by. She started choking and coughing. Everyone glanced over to see what the commotion was about. Ginny waved at them dismissively and thumped Hermione on the back.

"Pardon," she finally choked out.

"Well you've been proving everything else on his little list wrong. As far as I am concerned never dating you in a million years is the only thing left." Ginny replied causally.

"D-d-d-at-t-ting Malfoy was not part of the list. It was an additional comment which in my opinion was so low, it wasn't worth addressing. As far as _I am _concerned, I am done proving people wrong. Right now and from now on I am celebrating my victory. As for Malfoy, I wouldn't date him in a million years." Hermione replied.

"Uh-huh," Ginny replied unconvinced.

Hermione woke up the next morning hung over for the second time in her life. Ginny already had hang over potion ready on her bedside table. She eagerly drowned the contents and got on with her morning routine. She was greeted enthusiastically by everyone at the Gryffindor table excepting Ron and Lavender which brightened her mood even more. Victory was hers, and remained hers. Her first practice went smoothly, and before she knew it she was in the locker rooms getting ready for her first game. Two hands covered her eyes refusing to budge until she guessed.

"Blaise," she said pushing them away.

"Hey, how did you know?" he said upset she'd guessed so quickly.

"No one in Gryffindor has that expensive cologne, actually I don't know anyone but you that wears it," she replied with a shrug, "but that's beside the point. What are you doing in the girl's locker room?"

"I am just wishing my little adopted Slytherin good luck on her game against Hufflepuff, not like you'll need it, but just because. You'll cream them for sure, and then we'll cream you." Blaise said messing up her hair earning his favorite glare.

"Why so confident you'll cream us?" Hermione said irritated.

"Because, sweetheart, I taught you everything you know," Blaise said kissing her forehead and ducking out before she threw anything at him.

And cream them, they did. Hermione became the all star player. She, Ginny, and Demelza worked so well together as a team the Hufflepuff chasers didn't stand a chance. Hermione scored three-fourths of all Gryffindor's goals and intercepted most of the Hufflepuff passes. Thanks to her, Gryffindor was leading by several hundred points before Harry caught the snitch. There was a huge celebration in the Gryffindor Tower to celebrate the victory and wish the players luck for their game against Ravenclaw. The next day Blaise got a package in the post at breakfast. He smiled and held up the earmuffs proudly. I-love-them he mouthed from the Slytherin table. Hermione laughed and gave him a thumbs-up in reply. Blaise and Theo joined her at the Gryffindor table for meals occasionally. Somewhere along the way Draco had given up protesting and joined them so he wouldn't have to sit alone at the Slytherin table. He wouldn't speak a single word to any of the Gryffindors unless necessary. He'd mostly just open up a black leather book and write during the meal, occasionally making conversation with Blaise and Theo. Between the Slytherins, Padama, and Luna joining the Gryffindor table every so often the Gryffindor table got unofficially renamed as the Unity table. The professors were particularly thrilled with the development and other table's started following Gryffindor's example. Padama always showed up whenever Blaise would sit with Hermione and the "Gryffs" and Parvati would always make sure Theo was sitting was sitting next to her. Harry, Theo, and Blaise struck up a friendship gradually. Ron wouldn't speak to really anyone and barely anyone would try to speak to him. Lavender got replaced by Hermione as always being the center of attention. At first it annoyed Hermione, who was used to being ignored for the most part, but gradually it grew on her. Draco was for the most part ignored when he sat with them, but he was civil and they were civil in return when anything was exchanged. It was clear that no one hated him anyone but no one particularly cared for him either, and the feeling was mutual. The reason both parties made any effort was for their mutual friends.

Hermione would see Malfoy in classes, occasionally when sitting together with mutual friends, a few patrols in which neither party would speak more than necessary, and Assembly. Since McGonagall did not know who to appoint as Heads, eighth year students, who had never had the chance to be, or seventh year students, who rightfully should be named, she left it to popular vote. Hermione Granger had been unanimously elected as the female leader of the Assembly. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were neck in neck for the male leader. Draco had won by a mere vote. Hermione suspected he won because of the girl perfects who wanted to date him and because the Ravenclaw boys respected that he did his own homework unlike a certain someone she knew. Assembly meetings were just a new word for perfect meetings. They were held once a month to discuss upcoming events, distribute duties, as well as decide patrols. Malfoy usually sat back and let her take charge only adding his two cents every once and while. Mostly, Malfoy commanded respect from the perfects for himself and surprisingly her as well. She'd rather die than admit it, but she appreciated the gesture.

Nothing out of the ordinary commenced until November. She was doing a favor for McGonagall by retrieving a potion from Slughorn. She trekked down to the dungeons and swung open the door. She froze at the sight before her.

Preview of Chapter 14 Redemption

"_Tell me Granger, do you ever look past the black and white? Think outside the box? Do you ever think that maybe you're not the only one who doesn't want to be fit inside a few adjectives and held there, no matter what you do? No, I really didn't think so."_

I Love All Review But Here Are Some Of My Favorite:

_I can just imagine how bad a** Hermione would look in her quidditch uniform! And I can't wait 'till the next chapter, though I wish Drakey-poo would show a bit more affection for our dearest Hermione.  
(It's O.k we all know he just bottles it up. He's really hopelessly in love.) ~_Sweet Night Lock

And Hermoine's going Slytherin? FUCK YEAH! ~

_OMG ! ! ! I TOTALLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW YOUR STORY ! ! ! I REALLY DID SCREAM ! ! ! :))) I like this chapter ... This story is such an INSPIRATION ! :D_ ~Eoz16

It's not as good as the last few have been, but I don't think you're capable of writing a bad chapter. :) ~ Jeane-Granger

_Oh Ronald Weasley, that's what you get you-you jerkface! (...you know, for lack of a better word.) And the "Because you're still here talking to me." earned extra bad boy swoon points for having an audience present. Well played! :D_ ~On My Way To Believing

**Oh one last thing, please check out my newest story Life As We Know It. Here's a preview:**

_Their first date should've been their last, but fate had other plans. Now they're stuck trying to raise a baby and not kill each other in the process. Slightly based off of the movie Life As We Know It._


	14. Chapter 14

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: 54 alerts/favs & 31 reviews! This story has almost reached 300 reviews, it's absolutely insane! The response to this story has blown my mind. Outside of chapter 12 Quidditch Tryouts part 2, this has been my favorite chapter to write. We're heading toward more Draco/Hermione scenes (finally) and the second half of the story. There is a few swears this chapter, just to warn you. Love you guys, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 14 Redemption

Hermione stood there frozen in place at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy was leaning over a first year's cauldron talking to the little girl gently. She said something in a whisper earning a something that quite frankly looked like a smile from Malfoy. He ruffled her hair playfully and turned to a girl and boy in the front of the room.

"Enough, Patrick and Celica, don't make me separate you," he warned seriously but with almost a playful tone.

"She started it," the boy protested.

"I did not," the girl returned hotly, "he put extra beadle eyes in my potion and…"

Draco strode over and sat down between the two acting as a shield, "what's this really about?"

Mumbled responses were given to Malfoy as Hermione just stood there frozen in place. She'd never seen any guy her age act so gentle and brotherly to little kids before. She'd never seen Malfoy smile or in his element before. Quite honestly that scared the hell out of her. What was Draco Malfoy, of all people, teaching first years potions?

"Well, are you just going to continue standing there like a fish out of water staring or did you have a reason to intrude upon my tutoring session?" Draco addressed her, sitting down on the edge of Slughorn's desk, twirling a corked bottle around in his fingers absentmindedly.

Hermione flushed, and promptly shut her mouth. "Is Slughorn here?" she inquired in attempt to recover her dignity.

"No, he's out," he returned.

She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"You're curious, aren't you, Granger?" he stated, "me tutoring first years in potions is probably the last thing you expected from me, isn't it?"

She stared at him, "honestly, yes," she admitted.

"Because filthy rich former Death Eaters don't do anything as condescending as this, and aren't capable of acting human, right?" He stated frustrated, pushing himself off the desk and sauntering forward.

"I never said that," Hermione returned.

"But you were thinking it," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the door angrily.

He was greeted with silence as she stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Tell me Granger, do you ever look past the black and white? Think outside the box? Do you ever think that maybe you're not the only one who doesn't want to be fit inside a few adjectives and held there, no matter what you do? No, I really didn't think so." He said shoving the vial into her hands, "I expect you're the one McGonagall sent to retrieve this. Now, kindly finish your task and leave me to tutor."

She shoved the vial back into his hands and grabbed a jar of lacewing flies. She poured the correct amount in the cauldron in front just as it almost blew over.

"You forgot to add the lacewing, that's why it turned purple instead of yellow. It's the most common mistake, which results in the explosion of the potion. Don't worry about it, even I've done it once." She offered, smiling at the girl from earlier and handing her the jar of lacewing flies.

The girl smiled thankfully and accepted the jar. Hermione strode over to Malfoy and accepted the vial wordlessly.

"I'll try and keep that in mind," she whispered and left.

It really hadn't hit her until then that she and Draco Malfoy weren't so different after all. They were trapped in categories. With his help she'd broken free and did what was unexpected of her. Now he was trying to do the same thing in another way. She sought acceptance while he sought redemption.

She handed over the vial to McGonagall saying what was expected of her. Her mind was a million miles away. Her whole head was spinning with an unresolved question. She picked at her food during dinner, barely hearing what Harry was saying about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger," Harry called, finally resorting to her full name to get her attention.

Hermione looked up quickly, "what?"

"I lost you," Harry explained.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Ginny inquired concerned.

"Yeah, I am just tired and," Hermione replied dismissively.

"And worried that you won't beat Ravenclaw on Sunday," Blaise offered pushing her and Padama apart so he could sit in between them, "I mean that would be awful, then we wouldn't have a chance to cream you Gryffs."

"In your dreams Zabini," was chorused by the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, rolling their eyes.

"So you're okay?' Blaise asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am fine," Hermione said with a smile, and made more effort to join in conversation.

"I absolutely cannot believe this!" Hermione fumed Saturday morning, throwing a piece of paper on the Gryffindor table.

Draco looked up from his black book and snatched it up before anyone else could.

"Desperate much?" Blaise teased; annoyed he'd have to wait for the paper.

Draco shoved it back to middle where at least half dozen hands reached for it.

"No, just eager to learn what has got Grangers knickers in a knot. Usually that's just me, so naturally I am interested in any competition." Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" he said feigning ignorance, arching his eyebrow.

"That doesn't even dignify a response," she mumbled.

He smirked triumphantly, "It didn't dignify one, but it received a response nonetheless."

She scowled at him and turned her attention to Harry.

"You can't be scheduled to patrol during our match against Ravenclaw! What was McGonagall thinking?" Harry spluttered shoving the piece of paper back into the middle.

"Erie and Antony have to supervise detention instead of assist the Slytherin prefects patrol the castle and grounds. Ravenclaw prefects are either playing or on assisting keeping the crowd at bay. The new Hufflepuff prefect landed himself in detention which means that Gryffindor, whether they are playing or not, has to contribute one person to patrol the castle." Hermione started to explain.

"Those cheating Ravenclaws, they did this on purpose," Dean growled, interrupting her.

"No, actually they had nothing to do with it. In normal circumstances we would've assigned Tomato-hair-cheater-face to patrol but he was the one who started the fight with the Hufflepuff prefect. Instead, he's in detention and I've got to patrol. McGonagall can't change it because then she'd be blamed for favoritism, since she was Head of Gryffindor for so many years." Hermione finished dejectedly.

"Oh I am going to kill the bloody bastard," Blaise snarled, leaping to his feet.

"Right there with you mate," Harry and Dean chorused, also getting up to go find Ron.

Hermione sat down wearily, grabbing both Dean and Blaise and pulling them down on either side of her. Quidditch was so good for her upper body strength. Merlin, she could drag the guys around for a change. She should've done this awhile ago.

"Sit down guys, and listen," Hermione commanded, "you are not going to kill the bloody bastard. What are you are going to do is find the kid I beat, drag him to the Quidditch Pitch and bloody practice until you're good enough to win."

Harry stood back up, shaking off Ginny's arm, "If that's your plan of action, we're doomed."

He was greeted with silence, and so he started walking off.

Hermione leapt to her feet, "Harry, wait!" she cried fruitlessly after him

"I can fill in for Death Wish here," was what stopped them both in their tracts.

Hermione froze in place and turned around to face Malfoy.

"Really and how is that?" Harry inquired disbelievingly.

"You forget that I am one of the Leaders of the Assembly. Technically I don't have a house, and technically I do—Slytherin," Draco drawled, drawing it out, "so technically I could fill in for a Gryffindor Patrol or any house's patrol, really."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Obviously, you're not trying," he stated, face filled with mock disappointment.

He didn't address anyone but she knew he was referring to her.

"Because you aren't, you haven't changed," Hermione replied angrily.

"Actually," Draco drawled, "I have, but my love of getting you all riled hasn't. You're rather amusing when you're angry," he smirked as he stepped toward irate Hermione.

"Alright, I am angry. Now would you please leave," Hermione spat in his face.

He tilted his head to the side every so slightly, "Now what fun would that be?"

Hermione turned away only to have Draco grab her wrist and twirl her back to facing him.

"I'll take your patrol," he stated simply.

"And why would you do that?" Hermione spat, yanking her hand from his firm grasp.

"Because otherwise Gryffindor has no chance of making it against Ravenclaw, and I was rather looking forward to creaming you," he retorted and left without further ado.

Half fuming and half appreciative, Hermione watched as he left.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as soon as Draco had left.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted honestly, "and really who does? It's Malfoy were talking about."

Harry nodded, "Fair enough," he returned, letting the incident slide.

Hermione stared at the wall moodily. She nodded and said the appropriate thing when necessary. She was thinking of the black and white, contemplating the shades of grey. She was trying to think outside the box, to understand the word _Redemption_.

Preview of chapter 15: Seeing the Shades of Grey

_It hit her there, a thousand feet off the ground, like a ton of bricks. The impact of the epiphany nearly knocked her off her broom. She grasped the Quaffle tightly against her chest, racing against the wind and rain to the Goal Posts. She could finally see it—the shades of grey. _


	15. Chapter 15

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your absolutely amazing reviews, back to 30 again and 55 favs/alerts! I just realized where I got the whole Draco nicknaming everyone thing from-Sawyer from Lost. Gosh, I miss that show. Well, there is just random trivia for you because I am just random like that. I just watched The Magic Beyond Words, the story of J.K. Rowling. It was brilliant, very inspiring. And yet I still need to see Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 2, gaa that's driving me absolutely nuts. Anyway, I love you guys, review!**

Chapter 15: Seeing the Shades of Grey

The next morning came too quickly. Hermione slapped the off button on her alarm. With a groan she rolled over and got dressed in a pair of tan shorts, a white tank, and draped a cream cardigan around her shoulders. She sighed at her reflection and quickly braided her hair on one side until she could come back and manage it. She grabbed her I-pod and headed out for her morning run.

She had pressed the snooze button too many times for a proper run so she wasn't drenched in sweat. She was listening to music, but mostly just thinking to herself mulling over last nights events. She wasn't looking where she was going so she didn't notice the collision until it was head on.

She found herself on the ground looking up until the eyes of no other than the devil himself. He immediately got up holding his forehead with one hand. He held out his other to her to help her up. She stared at it for a moment and then grasped it allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Merlin, Death Wish," he mumbled, "what the heck are you doing out here so early?"

She removed her earphones, stashing them in her pocket. "I-uh, I run," she answered, her thoughts scattered still from hitting her head.

"You run," he stated simply, as if trying to recollect his thoughts, still dizzy from the collision.

She just nodded, standing there catching her breath.

"Merlin, you're not doing this because I said you were fat," he said quickly after a moment, "cause I should've have said that. It wasn't and isn't true."

Hermione stared at him in shock, "uh, well I guess at first it was to prove you wrong and because Lavender made me feel bad about being out of shape. I continued to come out here and run, because I like it. It gives me a chance to clear my head and helps with Quidditch." She offered. She really hadn't thought about it like that until he had asked.

The Draco she knew came bounding back with her response, "we'll see about that," he said as if he never acted different.

She shrugged nonchalantly, and silence fell.

"Thank you, for…" she started.

He cut her short with a nod before he strode off. She played with her earphones and then sunk to the ground. She stared at the lake lost in thought. With a glance at the time she ran into the Great Hall ignoring the looks she was getting for her muggle attire.

"Merlin, we were getting worried, where were you?" Harry breathed as she sunk into the bench across from him.

"I was out, running," she answered and dug into her food.

"Running?" Ginny inquired.

"Running," Hermione returned pouring herself some coffee, "I lost track of time. Sorry to have worried you."

Harry just nodded. All too soon, she was in the girls locker rooms getting ready for the game against Ravenclaw. Her nerves were slightly shaken seeing as it was Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had been a breeze, but Ravenclaw was supposed to be close, a challenge. She had done the impossible before. She pulled on her gloves determinedly, really how hard could it be?

She strode out behind Harry and Ginny acting a lot more confident than she felt. The whistle blew and she kicked off. The wind rippled her cloak around her, _whooshing_ in her ears. The Quaffle was thrown up in the air. She sped toward it and dove for it. She grasped the Quaffle before Roger Davies could. She wasted no time speeding off to the Ravenclaw Goal Posts. Bradley and Chambers kept Ginny and Demelza busy while Roger stayed hot at her heals.

Marcus Belby hovered in front of the goal posts scrutinizing her, as if to anticipate which way she'd try to throw the Quaffle. Terry Boot whacked a bludger out of the way from hitting Michael Corner as Hermione sped past them. She feigned right and threw left. Marcus just barely caught it. Giving a frustrated growl she followed after Roger who had the Quaffle tucked under his arm.

She managed to intercept his pass to Bradley, but just barely. Chambers focused his attention on her as she raced to the other side. She passed to Ginny who hurled it past Marcus. Gryffindor 10 points, Ravenclaw 0 points was how it stayed for awhile. Hermione glanced down at the stands as Ginny and Demelza took more of the lead in the play. Ron wasn't there, and neither was Lavender, nor Malfoy. Every source of anger she usually used to concentrate on winning the game was gone. Maybe that's why she hadn't been doing so well. Maybe it wasn't the Ravenclaws.

Demelza hurled the Quaffle at her. She barely grasped it in time not expecting the pass. She dodged Chamber and Bradley's attempts to recover the Quaffle as it started to rain. She was struggling to keep the Quaffle, because she was so unfocused. Her thoughts drifted thousands of miles away although she tried to stay in the moment.

She glanced again at the empty part of the stand where Ron and Lavender stood last time and the empty seat where Malfoy had watched the last game, occasionally jotting things down in that black book of his. She knew the spots well; she'd only glanced down a few hundred times to make sure she'd managed to prove them wrong. Was she in the middle of an important Quidditch game because she wanted to prove something or because that was something she'd always wanted to do but never had the courage to do? What was she doing here when she'd achieved what she wanted to and proved them wrong?

Was she proving them wrong or was she really just proving something to herself? Malfoy insulting her and Lavender rubbing it in her face, had that been just an excuse to prove to herself that she could be different? As for Malfoy, to what point and purpose had he insulted her? He had ignored her the rest of the year and barely said anything to her at all mind say anything anywhere near insulting until the potions incident. What the heck was all this outside the box, black and white, shades of grey, redemption stuff?

It hit her there, a thousand feet off the ground, like a ton of bricks. The impact of the epiphany nearly knocked her off her broom. She grasped the Quaffle tightly against her chest, racing against the wind and rain to the Goal Posts. She could finally see it—the shades of grey.

"Hermione, now," Ginny screamed over the rain, jerking her back to reality.

She threw the Quaffle through the goal posts scoring Gryffindor another point. She pushed her discovery to the side and concentrated on the game no longer taking glances at empty seats. She was here to play Quidditch because she wanted to, not because she wanted to prove anybody wrong. Furthermore, she didn't need anyone as an excuse to do what she liked doing. She scored another goal, and blocked Bradley from Roger. Chambers missed the pass and Demelza snatch it up. Ginny scored yet another goal. Dean saved every goal, and soon it was two hundred points to nothing. Cho and Harry were frantically looking for the snitch, Harry to end the game whereas Cho to prevent it from ending quite yet.

It was spotted. Hermione sighed in relief, as she intercepted a pass taking advantage of Chambers being distracted, this game needed to end. She and everyone else were soaked through and the thunder resounded in the distance. Cho and Harry were neck in neck. Hands outstretched in attempt to touch the snitch first. Harry's fingers grazed the surface of the snitch closing around it right before Cho could.

They had won, and won majorly. Harry shoved his hand with the snitch into the air triumphantly. Hermione smiled as the Gryffindor side of the stadium went wild. Blaise smirked at her giving her a thumbs-up as she flew past him.

Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor tower in her dripping wet muggle attire. She wanted a confrontation but she figured it would just have to wait. She settled for enjoying the party and accepting a firewiskey. Ronald walked in flanked by Lavender not too long after the party started.

"Gryffindor won?" Ron asked moodily to no in particular eying the signs.

"Aye, and by a lot," Seamus said grinning and gulped down the rest of his firewiskey.

"It was mostly Hermione," Dean said draping his arm over Hermione's shoulder, "she was brilliant."

"You played?" he asked surprised.

"I did, no thanks to you," Hermione acknowledged stiffly, not shrugging out of Dean's arm while Ron was present, "very cleverly done, Ronald. I congratulate you on your attempt to stop me from playing today. Unfortunately, I think you missed the best game of the season so far for absolutely no reason at all."

"How did you manage to get out of patrolling" Ron replied, trying not to act upset about it and miserably failing.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied simply ending the conversation and turned her attention elsewhere.

"You were really brilliant out there today," Dean said grinning.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself," Hermione replied.

Dean leaned forward like he was going to kiss her. She moved her head at the last possible second so he got her cheek.

"I am sorry I just can't…" she mumbled as she watched Ron walk upstairs moodily, oblivious to the fact they didn't actually kiss.

"Right," Dean said awkwardly.

"Firewiskey," Seamus said shoving a glass into both of their hands, saving them.

They both downed the contents in a gulp and walked away leaving the empty glass on the tray Seamus was carrying. Hermione pushed everything to the back of her mind and focused on the win. She'd find out answers tomorrow.

**A/N: You guys are probably mad at me right now and frustrated that this chapter wasn't how you expected it to be. You probably thought I was going to spell out the answers in this chapter, but instead I just gave you hints. Why? Because I want you try to figure it out on your own. I tried describing the Quidditch match to make up for it. Dean is just excited, drunk, and nothing's going to happen. I just figured it was about time somebody acted interested. She did just win the second Quidditch match, and look absolutely amazing doing it. ;) I have most of the next chapter written up; have for awhile actually, so it should be up pretty soon. I promise you, it's the chapter you've been waiting for…**

Preview of Chapter 16 Prove Me Wrong

_At this Draco Malfoy promptly spat his drink out. That was the first time Hermione, and most others had ever seen Draco Malfoy act in undignified manner. He started coughing and spluttering for a few seconds and then it was over. He wiped his mouth on his napkin sophisticatedly and then returned his attention to Hermione. _

"_Pardon," he choked out, "Are you serious?"_

"_Quite," Hermione returned. _

"_Well then please allow me to escort you to Madam Pompfrey, I think you're losing your bloody marbles," he returned._


	16. Chapter 16

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me…The chapter you've all been waiting for is here. I started University two weeks ago, hence, why I've been so insanely, ridiculously busy and unable to update this till now. Thank you so much for your reviews! Please continue to review!**

Chapter 16 Prove Me Wrong

She stared at the top of her canopy as she lied in bed a few hours later. The more Hermione dwelled on her epiphany the more everything seemed to make sense. Her desire for answers and the confirmation of her epiphany outweighed any fears she had in doing it. She selected her words carefully and then let herself drift off.

She was back from her run earlier than usual and in the Great Hall impatiently waiting. She pushed her food around on her plate and took another sip of coffee to calm her frayed nerves. She looked up and glanced around the Hall every so often. _Why wasn't he here yet? _She thought frustrated.

Finally the devil decided to make an appearance at breakfast. As luck would have it, he headed over to the Slytherin table Blaise and Theo in tow. Of course to make things better the Great Hall was almost full of people. She mentally told herself to forget it, she'd do it later. But she couldn't. She just couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything until she knew for sure. Damn epiphany. Damn him.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She rose to her feet, squared her shoulders and headed over to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Theo weren't the only who stared at her as she made her way. Heck, she even got the attention of the devil himself, even if it was only for a second. She stopped right in front of him.

"You said all those negative things about me on purpose," Hermione accused.

"So I did," Draco confirmed casually, as he buttered his toast, "is there a point?"

"You know how to tick me off better than anyone else here, so you know I would've taken your insults as a challenge. You wanted me to prove me wrong." Hermione continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Well I did say so, didn't I?" Draco returned with a shrug, not really expecting an answer.

"You knew I would focus on proving you wrong instead of being upset about Ron cheating on you. You knew that proving you wrong would boast my self-confidence. You did something nice for me in a very Slytherin, Malfoy way." Hermione stated.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Draco said indifferent.

"The question is why," Hermione continued.

"Yes of course, what else would you expect from Granger? She can't just thank you and get on with it, she needs to know why," Draco mumbled.

"There could only be two reasons you said what you did. Either you helped me as some sort of redemption or you like me, or little of both." Hermione continued ignoring what he said.

At this Draco Malfoy promptly spat his drink out. That was the first time Hermione, and most others had ever seen Draco Malfoy act in undignified manner. He started coughing and spluttering for a few seconds and then it was over. He wiped his mouth on his napkin sophisticatedly and then returned his attention to Hermione.

"Pardon," he choked out, "Are you serious?"

"Quite," Hermione returned.

"Well then please allow me to escort you to Madam Pompfrey, I think you're losing your bloody marbles," he returned.

"I assure you, I am fine. You're the one I am worried about. Merlin, you're actually human," Hermione replied.

"Well spotted, Granger, I am. And they say you're the brightest witch of our year?" Draco retorted, "Where, may I inquire, did you get the ludicrous idea I actually like you in your head?"

"You said you wouldn't date me in a million years, did you want me to prove that wrong too?" Hermione queried.

"Good God, you're worse that I originally thought. I think I should escort you to St. Mungo's instead," Draco responded shocked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione shot back.

"If you think I like you, then yes it is," Draco replied determinedly.

"So you're telling me you don't?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Draco replied loudly.

"Really? I am kind of finding that hard to believe," Hermione retorted disbelievingly.

"Like I am finding your accusations hard to believe," Draco replied in the same manner.

"Well then prove it to me, prove me wrong," she challenged archly.

Draco leaned over and kissed Astoria Greengrass passionately on the lips for a good two minutes.

"Dinner, tonight, at seven?" he asked, as soon as he broke the kiss.

"Absolutely," she returned.

"Great," he replied and turned to Hermione. "I was planning on doing that anyway. Does that answer your question Granger?"

Hermione just shrugged, for once at a loss of words, and walked off feeling numb.

**A/n: I am aware this is shorter than usual but last chapter was longer than usual, and the next probably will be too. I hope the content, made up for the length. We're you expecting that? Let me know, I am interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I really want to know what you think will happen now. **


	17. Chapter 17

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: I am sooooo incredibly sorry it has taken me this long to update! I started college and I was so busy I haven't written a thing. I feel really bad for leaving you that long without an update and especially after the last chapter which was probably like the worst chapter to leave you with ever. Thank you so much for your reviews! I got one today which reminded me to write this chapter… **

Chapter 17 Too Close

Now that she didn't have anything to prove, anything to figure out, it really hit her hard. She had spent so much time thinking about other things, thanks to Malfoy, she never had really thought about Ron cheating on her till now. It hurt a whole hell of a lot more than she thought it would. There was so many things that they'd gone through together. He'd been the reason she'd stayed sane throughout the war. It wasn't him as much as it was him cheating on her. It was like he took a red marker and wrote "you're not good enough" on her face. She knew better, but it didn't stop it from bothering her every once in awhile.

As for Malfoy, he seemed to take what she'd said as a challenge. There was a new blond bimbo, ridiculous redhead, or boring brunet hanging off his arm every week. Somehow his conquests never really lasted more than that. It wasn't the girls. Anyone could tell they'd agree to marry him on the spot if he asked. He was always dumping one girl after the next. Two days later, there would be a new interest. The day after that, there would be a new Mrs.-Malfoy-want-to-be hanging off his arm. Four days to a week later, there would be another girl in hysterics, sobbing off and on in class. Then the whole process would repeat.

And while Malfoy proceeded to date half the girls in the school, Hermione proceeded to turn half the guys in the school down. There was always something wrong about each one. Boy A didn't care about his grades. Boy B didn't care about anything except professional Quidditch. Boy C talked about his ex incessantly. Boy D was too short. Boy E was too tall. Boy F hated reading. Boy G couldn't stand cats. Hermione was sure that they'd stop asking once they realized she was turning every single guy down, but she was wrong. The more she turned them down, the more guys asked.

By the time February rolled around, the whole thing was getting a little ridiculous. The hundredth girl ran past Hermione in Post-Malfoy hysterics. That was the final straw; she marched up to Malfoy, who was standing conversing with another girl in the hallway. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Do you mind? I am kind of in the middle of something…" he said irritated.

"Actually I do," Hermione snapped, "hence why I need to speak to you."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow, "I'll be right back," he said to the bimbo, who nodded, before he followed her around the corner.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Granger?" he asked amused.

"You," she snapped.

"Great, good to know, I'll be going then," He said with an amused smile, and turned to walk off.

She stuck out her hand to stop him, "I am not finished yet," she growled.

"Oh really? Well kindly finish so I can get back…" he retorted.

"Exactly my point," Hermione stated.

"Which is?" he prompted.

"You've got to stop this! It's getting ridiculous Malfoy! I believe you. You've "proved me wrong" alright? Now stop messing around with every girl in school…" Hermione exploded.

"I am not messing around with every girl in school," Malfoy protested.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot, it's only _half_ the girls in school. My bad," she seethed sarcastically.

"I am not messing around with them, they know exactly what they're getting themselves into and yet they do it anyway. Furthermore, don't flatter yourself because this isn't about you. I am not proving you wrong." Malfoy stated.

"Really? Because I am finding that rather hard to believe," Hermione said hotly.

"Which part?" Malfoy said stepping forward once again backing her up into the wall, "The fact girls walk to their fate with their eyes wide open or is the fact you're wrong about something and now you're trying to use my behavior to try and prove it right because you hate being wrong." He said placing his arms on either side of her on the wall so she'd be forced to face him and couldn't run.

"I don't know, figure it out," she said using his own favorite card against him pushing away one of his arms and walking away.

She had more she wanted to say but he had been too close for comfort.

**A/N: sorry it's so short…I will update again soon! Promise! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: Here's a Christmas present for all you amazing reviewers out there and a peace offering for being away for so freaking long! Review!**

Chapter 18 I do Not's

As the days went on, it seemed like her planned had backfired rather than helped. Malfoy was going through girls more than ever. February wasn't making things anything better either. Hermione was happy now with Quidditch and her life but the month of "love" was crushing her mood. It wasn't till everyone had someone that she realized how alone she felt. There were plenty of offers still but still no one was quite enough. Hermione sat on her bed moodily eating some chocolates from admirers on Valentine Day flipping through her Potions book. Ginny walked in huge smile plastered on her face in a red dress.

"Still up at four Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I guess I must have lost track of time." She said pushing away the chocolates.

"What's going on?" Ginny said concerned sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, "just tired. I am going to bed. Don't mind me," she said turning off the light and pulling the curtains.

Jeremy Gray ran through the crowded halls after Hermione who was off to Charms. "Hermione, Hermione Granger!" he called after her, shoving some poor first year to the side so he could walk next to her. He was a transfer student, new to Ravenclaw, rated second hottest available guy after Draco Malfoy.

Hermione glanced over, "oh hi Jeremy," she acknowledged.

"Did you get my flowers yesterday?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes thanks," she responded politely and moved forward.

"Did you like them?" he asked catching up to her again.

"They were lovely," she responded simply and carried on.

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" he asked finally stalling her in her tracks. She turned around to face him. His brown hair fell perfectly into his crystal blue eyes lit up hopefully. She could tell why girls liked him but there was just something off. She pursed her lips.

"Thank you, but no thanks," she replied and turned on her heel.

"He was too persistent, too cocky." She thought to herself, "That's why I turned him down."

Ginny accosted her after her class of the day, "Jeremy Gray, you turned down Jeremy Gray?"

"I did," Hermione replied simply walking through the hallways towards the library.

"What? Why? He's only like the hottest guy after Harry of course," Ginny exclaimed, "and well maybe Malfoy, but that's beside the point," she added as an afterthought.

"So?" Hermione shrugged.

"So?" Ginny replied incredulously, "you turned one of the hottest guys in school down and all you can say is so?"

They rounded the corner to find Malfoy snogging another girl in the otherwise abandoned hallway.  
"Ew that's disgusting," Hermione muttered doubling back to take the longer route instead.

"Don't change the subject on me missy!" Ginny said chasing after her.

Hermione sighed.

"Wait, don't tell me you turned Jeremy Gray down because you're in love with Malfoy!" Ginny said.

That got Hermione's attention. She twirled around to face Ginny. "Excuse me?" she spluttered incredulously, "where would you get a preposterous idea like that from?"

"Your face when you saw Malfoy kissing Daphne," Ginny said, "you're jealous."

"I am not!" Hermione retorted, "I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than kiss that-that _ferret_!"

Ginny shook her head, "that statement just confirmed it. You're officially in love with Malfoy. Merlin, why didn't I see this before?"

"Because there's nothing going on and I am not in love with Malfoy!" Hermione insisted passionately.

"You keep saying that like you actually believe it," Ginny said incredulously.

"Because I DO!" Hermione said frantically.

"Merlin," Ginny said and walked off.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her, "GINNY!"

Ginny just kept on walking. Hermione gave up and sighed, Ginny and her stupid ludicrous never-true theories! Hermione vowed she'd never spend another minute considering if they were actually true. Without further ado she continued on towards the library.

The problem was, she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ginny had said. Why on earth would she like Malfoy? I mean what was there to like about him? He was arrogant and stupid and cocky and spoiled and childlike and temper-tantrum-prone and witty and unattractive and actually somewhat good looking and intelligent and misunderstood and good at Quidditch and has a heart on occasion and… arrogant, stupid, and cocky—all perfectly good reasons to dislike him.

Why would Ginny think she was jealous of Daphne being with Malfoy? Daphne would be crying her heart out in less than twenty-four hours because Malfoy got bored with her. Then she would have to watch someone else take her place. Why would she be jealous of that? Why would she be jealous of having that ferret's lips tear off her face? She certainly wouldn't want those disease infected, soft, warm, inviting, terrible, pureblood lips touch hers! Hermione slammed her history book shut earning a glare from Madam Prince and causing alarm to fellow classmates. Hermione Granger had just mishandled a book! What was the world coming to?

Unable to concentrate she stuffed the History of Magic book back in her book bag and headed off to dinner. Hermione walked through the abandoned hallways toward the Great Hall. She was about to round a corner when she heard voices arguing in the next corridor.

"I do NOT!" the first voice protested.

"Yes you do Draco, just admit it," the second voice insisted.

"You're being ridiculous Blaise! Where on earth did you get such a preposterous notion?" Draco snapped.

"You're trying too hard. Something's up, this isn't you. You're messing around with every girl in Hogwarts because someone actually got to you, and you just don't want to admit it. So I got to thinking and the only person actually capable of driving a man that crazy is Hermione Granger." Blaise explained.

That froze Hermione in her tracks.

"Oh believe me Blaise, Hermione Granger drives me crazy, just not that way," Draco snarled.

"Come on Draco, if had been any other girl you would've asked her out by now. She's the only one who actually comes close to being on your level. She funny and smart and witty and you even told me yourself she's pretty and that she always has been even before she 'proved you wrong." Blaise continued.

"So?" Draco growled.

"And there's another thing…since when do you go out of your way to do something nice for someone else you've made clear you hated for years now?" Blaise prompted.

"Here's a ten letter word for you: redemption. I did something nice to show I am different and make up for being so mean to her all those years because she isn't so bad. Happy?" Draco snapped.

"See you said it yourself she's not so bad, in fact she's actually great. So what's so wrong with admitting you have feelings for her?" Blaise asked.

"Because I don't, it's as simple as that Blaise. Now will you stop wasting all your time on stupid theories and put it towards beating the Gryffindorks next week? Granger is our opponent and that is all she is. Are we clear?" Draco insisted.

"I thought you were past all that," Blaise said quietly.

"I meant as in Quidditch," Draco snapped.

"Oh, right," Blaise replied softly.

"Good, remember that. Now if you'll excuse me,I am going to eat dinner," Draco said.

Hermione panicked as Draco's footsteps echoed through the hall. He was headed in her direction. She ducked inside an alcove and pressed herself up against the wall. Thankfully he was too busy mumbling "I don't have feelings for Granger" to notice her. Unfortunately, that's when she noticed it bothered her. She made her way towards her room, dinner forgotten.  
Why would that bother her? Why would she want Draco Malfoy of all people to have feelings for her? And that's when she realized Ginny was right. How could she have fallen for Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy? How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would never like her back and only think of her as the opponent! She sank on her bed, a single tear slid silently down her cheek. That was all he should be to her too—an opponent. She pushed the tear aside and grabbed her broom. Enough dwelling on her stupid newfound feelings for a stupid ferret, there was a Quidditch math to be won!


End file.
